


I want all of you

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: high school AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so i'm sorry if there's any mistake or any thing. And i know it's not that good but thanks for reading it anyway xD  
> my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/

Title: the beginning of their friendship

chapter: 1

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance-angst-comedy-AU

One day on the school rooftop a tall black-haired boy was standing there looking down with an empty eyes, thinking about everything in his life , at that moment a short boy walked toward him and said: "are you nakajima Yuto?"the tall boy looked at him and said:"yeah?"  
The short boy handed him a message and said:" someone told me to give it to you " Yuto said:"ah arigatou, yamada ryosuke right?" " yeah, by the way what are you doing here?are you trying to committee suicide? " yama said jokingly.  
Yup that's what was Yuto thinking about, he was thinking about jumping from the building so he can be free from all the scars and pain in his heart.  
"yes " Yuto said with a serious look.  
"eeeeh are you serious?! Why? Ah mm no I know things are hard here... Ah no I mean.... " yama said and he was shock and surprised with Yuto answer. Yuto laughed and said:"ha baka I was kidding I'll never gonna do that" "here" he said in his mind, yama said:"aah yokkata ne, I thought you really meant that " Yuto laughed and said:"don't take things seriously "yama waved to him and left him with that message.  
Yuto read the message with cold eyes it was a love letter, he planned to go to her and reject her the right way and apologize.  
next morning Yuto was in his seat listening to someone conversation about his family and how his mother bought him new shoes yesterday, Yuto thought in his mind"ah lucky ... " at that moment a boy with kira kira aura walked into the class "yamada ryosuke" he was laughing and joking with his friends "ah... His life most be so perfect.." he thought in his mind looking at ryosuke who is laughing with his friends "he's so lucky sure his friends aren't Hypocrites like mine " Yuto was staring at yama then one of his friends hit his shoulder saying : "yo Yuto why are sitting alone? " Yuto faked a smile and said:"no I was waiting for u guys" his friend said:"ah sokka , who r staring at? His friend turned his head and said:"ah ryosuke" at that moment yama noticed that Yuto was staring at him he waved at him and said :" ah good morning" Yuto was shock and his heart beated so fast he didn't expect that yama know that he was staring that was embarrassing. Yuto replied:"ah good morning" Then rushed out the classroom with his friends . "yama Chan really sociable and popular right ?" one of his friends said and Yuto answered: "ah yeah " "not like me I wish I can be like him" he said in his mind. Yes yesterday was the first time Yuto talk to yama he know his name because they're in the same class, Yuto was that kind of a person that everyone thinks his life is perfect and he's perfect but he's not, he was so kind and caring about everyone but always forget to care about himself, after a week a friend of them invited them to come to the roller coasters together, hikaru said: "hey Yuto can u come with us? u r free right?" Yuto agreed since he has nothing to do .  
The next day Yuto was the first who arrived 5 minutes later yama arrived, he was wearing a red shirt with jacket and jeans it looked really cute on him.  
Yama said: "sorry I'm late" "no it's ok no one had arrived yet " "ah sou so it's only me and u " 30 seconds of silence then yama broke it and said: "so you're in the basketball team right? "yeah " Yuto said. "eh it's fun right? " "if you want to come and play it's ok " "no that's impossible I'm short " Yama said and laughed, Yuto laughed and said "it's ok I can lift you and teach you how to play " are you making fun of me " Yuto laughed hard and said: "no I was kidding but u can come someday " "yeah I will " few minutes later when they were chatting the others arrived "sorry we're late" chinen said , "it's ok " Yuto answered , After that they played a few games then daiki dragged chinen to a game with him when yama come back from the bathroom he said:"eh where is chinen and daiki? "they went to that game " Yuto said pointing at the game behind Yama, "ah they did this again they always do this leave me alone whenever daiki sees chinen " Yuto laughed and said: "yeah but don't worry they said they'll come back soon" Yama pouted and said: "yeah whatever "  
Yuto laughed at yama's cute expression, a few minutes later chinen and daiki come, yama said angrily: " you two! You did this again!" then he looked at chinen's ice cream and continued: "and u bought him an ice cream too?u know that I was waiting to eat ice cream " Yuto laughed at yama's childish attitude , "chinen was hungry " daiki said "I was hungry too " yama said. "hai hai I'll buy u another now" daiki said, yama pouted and said:" I don't want. Yuto laughed and said: "ok stop its just an ice cream"at that moment hikaru arrived with ayumi with a tickets on his hands saying:"come on guys lets play this game " yama looked at roller coaster with big no on his face , yama immediately said "no" hikaru said:"eh why? Come on yamachan please" he begged yama and daiki said:"come on yama only for once" "but u know that I hate those things " "come on please only today " hikaru said and yama was silenced , daikI said: "that's an OK then!" hikaru hugged yama and said: "thank u so much yamachan" "but wait who's gonna be with me?no way I'll play it alone " Yama said, hikaru started count them and point to each one of them : "me and ayumi, chinen and daiki and yamada and... Aaahh then he pointed to Yuto "Yuto! You and yuto! Sure Yuto is tough he will protect u ,don't worry "  
"shut up idiot I'm not gonna cry" yama said, When they went to the roller coaster yama was so scared and his face was pale too , Yuto said : "are you ok? you don't have to force your self. "yeah I'm fine " yama answered, when they get in yama was so scared and his face turned to white, Yuto touched yama's hands and said : "keep calm, if u r scared u can hold my hands and close ur eyes" yama nodded and said: "ok" When the game was about to start yama said: "no no .. I can't do this and he wanted to cry " when they started the game it was really high and yama held yuto's hands tightly and started to scream like girls and shouting "okaaaasaaan" then he cried , Yuto thought in his mind "hmm so he really love his mother.. " when the game was over yama wiped his tears and Yuto patted on his head saying "it's ok " everyone was laughing daiki said: "that was fun right?" then he looked at yama and said: "eh yamachan are you crying?" yama said:" no idiot" "I heard you screaming like girls" then everyone laughed, yama pouted and said:"I'm leaving " Yuto held yama's shoulder and said: "come on don't be like that don't listen to them"  
Then he went to buy him ice cream and they sat on the chairs eating ice cream "thanks...."yama said, "un it's nothing " yama looked down and said: "that was really embarrassing.. I mean when I cried " "it's ok everyone has fears" Yuto continued: "do u know what is my biggest fear? "  
"no what is it?"  
"my biggest fear is spiders " yama laughed and said: "really?" Yuto answered: "yeah but that's a secret between us don't tell any one" yama answered innocently: "yeah sure I'm not telling anyone about this " Yuto laughed in his head at how naive yama was , of course he lied about that he just said that to make yama feel better , then yama eat ice cream and said: "waaah so delicious! "Yuto smiled and said:" really? Glad to hear that~" then they were laughing and chatting about a lot of things,then they went to play some electronic games, at the end of the day everyone came to them chinen saw the teady bear in yama's hands "eh kawaiii where did u get it? I want one too" "Yuto win those for me, that's what u get when u go with daiki " yama tried to tease chinen, "ehh I want one too " chinen pouted. Yama laughed and give chinen one bear and said: "I was kidding here take one since I have two" chinen hugged yama and said: "waah arigatou yamachan " Yuto looked at them and laughed he saw a lot of girly sides in yama.. He was screaming like girls and calling his mother then he was so happy with the teady bear, will chinen likes teady bears too but maybe that's how he is but for yama he looked like girls when Yuto give it to him, after that when they were about to leave yama smiled at yuto and said: "thanks for today I really had fun" Yuto answered:" hm, see u tomorrow" then he smiled back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: it's just the beginning

chapter: 2

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance-angst-comedy-AU

  
The next day yama greeted Yuto in the morning then Yuto went to the basketball practice, after everyone left yama came and saw the ball , he tried to throw it but he failed he didn't saw Yuto who laughed when yama missed that "eh you're here! "yama surprisingly said, Yuto came near to yama saying: "try again maybe u can do it this time" he tried again but he failed he tried three times in a row but he failed because he's too short, Yuto came near him and said: "here I'll help u " then he lift him and yama scored , yama happily said : "ah yataa, Yuto came closer to him until their faces were so close saying : "yeah" yama's heart beated so fast at Yuto sudden action "eh why my heart beat so fast? we're both boys " yama said in his mind, Yuto looked at him saying:" what?"  
"mm nothing but don't come close to me like that it's weird " the shorter said, Yuto laughed and replied:"ok sorry"  
After that yama and Yuto become so close they even started to eat lunch together, one day yama was with Yuto and his friends "ah I want it so bad but I'm still saving to buy it "the shorter said talking about his favorite game "that's impossible just forget about it u can't save that money " daiki replied. "shut up I'll try to have a part time job and buy it I'll start from tomorrow " yama answered. Yuto looked at yama and said:"yama Chan what do u want? "  
"I want that new game that just released two days ago"  
"ah sou "  
after that when Yuto returned home he asked his Butler to buy that game. Yup that's yuto's secret he is a rich kid but he hide that to avoide problems, next morning Yuto went to yama and give him the game, yama looked at the game surprisingly saying: "oh my God the special edition too!! Thank you so much!! "Yuto laughed and said:"it's nothing my cousin bought it but he don't want to it so I thought that maybe u want it." yama hugged Yuto and said: "waah I'm so happy thank you so much Yuto! "Everyone was surprised because it's the special edition and it's expensive! Yup yama was the first one who have that game Thanks to Yuto! After lunch yama still happy about the game then he said:" ne Yuto u should come to my house and try this game with me u should be the first one who play it with me" Daiki said:" eehhh why only Yuto? I wanna try this game too! Yuto laughed and said: "then we should try it all together" when yuto entered yama's house he looked at the living room and he was surprised this is the first time he went to his _ordinary_ friend house, yama's mother greet them then they went to yama's room Yuto looked at yama's room surprisingly , his room is much smaller than his own but it's beautiful somehow, Yuto said":ok where I put this? Yama answered: "on the ground don't act like rich kids" then he laughed. After this they started to play they laughed so hard when daiki lose, Yuto laid on the floor saying:"god daiki stop this is the 5th time you lose in a row" then he laughed and yama laid beside him laughing, daiki said: "shut up idiots" then he looked at them and continued :"you two look like a couple are u dating? Yama blushed and throw a pillow on daiki :"of course not idiot" After this yama's mom called them for the dinner, yama's family was so loud yama said:"okaasan keep quiet this is the first time Yuto come here",yuto laughed and said: " it's ok" Yuto had so much fun this is the first time he had dinner with a family this is the first time he felt what family means he never felt like this since he was 7 years old. Next morning when Yuto and yama were having lunch on the rooftop , Yuto said: "ano ne.. Thanks for yesterday I really had fun specially with ur family " yama said: "eh really?I thought u were annoyed by them"  
"no no I was so happy and I never felt like this before it's been along time actually "  
"why?"  
"my parents died when I was 5 and my dad married another woman they are always busy so I'm used to eat my lunch and meals alone , but hey you're the first one who know about this " yama felt so sorry for Yuto he patted his shoulder and said: "ok ok let's forget about this and talk about something else"He looked at yuto's food and said: "hey why are u always eating watermelon pan and juice? U should try something else" , Yuto laughed and said:" huh there is no one who can make bento for me, plus I hate what my butl... Nothing I mean no one can make it for me"  
"hmm then I should made some for u next time"  
"u don't have to it's ok I like watermelon pan and juice a...." yama handed some pieces from his bento to yuto's mouth before he complete his sentence saying:" so what do u think? Yuto answered: "waaah so delicious !!!! " Yama looked at Yuto and smiled, after the lunch break ended when they were in math class Yuto was drawing in his notebook and yama was looking at him and thinking: "hmm Yuto suffered so much when he was kid I never thought that Yuto have this part I thought his life is perfect.. I mean he's a famous basketball player and good looking guy and.. Oh wait he is so good looking and attractive.. "Yuto yawend and he looked so manly doing this yama said in his mind:"Eh why my heart beat so fast? "  
After that Yuto told yama to come with him to see his practice when yama was watching Yuto he looked at his abs and his sweaty body saying in his mind:"omg so sexy.. wait what? What am I saying? I mean he's cool! Omg what's wrong with me! "then he went to the bathroom to get his mind clean, Yuto was wondering what's wrong with yama after he rushed away to the bathroom without saying a word.. At that day when yama returned home he was thinking about Yuto he remembered when he laid beside him and when he lift him , suddenly his heart started beating so fast "am I in love?"he asked himself.. And still thinking about Yuto until he fall asleep, the next day he was so shy to look at Yuto.. Not after he imagined that he want yuto's arms to hold him tight and kiss him he shake his head and said:"ok ok no more with those fictions he's my friend!!! "Yuto looked at yama confusingly saying:"what's wrong yama Chan? "eh? Nothing " yama answered him with a smile , when they had lunch together yama didn't talk much, "what's wrong with u today? Are you ok? You were acting weird today " Yuto said while looking at yama,  
"eh? I'm not acting weird "  
"ok then"  
after that when Yuto was in the class with his friends talking about that girl who confessed to Yuto in the morning, one of his friends said: "u should totally go out with her I mean she's hot and rich she's the most beautiful girl in the school don't miss the chance! "Yuto replied: "but i'm not really interested I'll reject her anyway", his friend said: "hey!! Are you an idiot ? don't do that! Don't miss the chance! "At that moment the girl came to the class and asked about Yuto , his friend said: "go and don't ruin it! "Yuto said:"okay I'll try", yama heard the conversation and he felt pain in his chest .. Why he feel so jealous? Yeah that was "kikuchi rina" the most popular girl in the school, yama felt so much pain why he feel jealous anyway? Oh yeah because he love Yuto, he realized at that moment that he love Yuto , rina asked Yuto to watch the fireworks show with her, his friend told him: "oi baka! Don't miss the chance! You should totally go with her ! "Yuto laughed and said: "what are you saying I didn't give her my answer yet" his other friend said: "I agree ! don't miss the chance! " Yuto laughed and looked at yama saying :"oi yamachan what do u think? Should I go with her? "Yama stand up and said: "do whatever u want " then he rushed away from the class Yuto looked at yama and said: "what's wrong with him lately?"

A/N : yup yuto's rich kid personality inspired by RNM drama xD


	3. confess

Title: confess

chapter: 3

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance-angst-comedy-AU

 

After two days everyone went to the fireworks show , at that time yama was avoiding Yuto and they didn't talk that much , Yuto have no idea why yama is like this, anyway he wore his yukata and waited for rina at that moment he saw daiki and yama with chinen, Yuto looked at yama and said:" waah you look so cute with that yukata , yama was really cute he wore a blue yukata with a beautiful necklace that shown how his chest so white, yama blushed and he was so happy to hear that from Yuto, then Yuto continued : "if u were a girl I would date you!" Then he laughed, yama looked at him and said:" but u have her" Yuto laughed and said: " but we're not dating she just asked me to go to the firework show with her" At that moment rina came and hugged yuto's shoulder, Yuto rolled his eyes at her saying: "ah finally u come " Yama looked at her she was wearing a pink yukata with a beautiful boney tail she looked so cute and beautiful and of course Yuto will fall for her. Yama felt so jealous and he rush away without saying a word , daiki run after him and said:"oi yama wait" , Chinen and daiki were laughing and playing and yama was just walking and thinking then he said: "ah I wanna come back home I'm bored" Daiki said: "what's wrong with u acting like this since u saw Yuto"  
"I didn't act like this I'm just bored "  
chinen looked at his phone and said: "everyone is talking about rina and Yuto! Looks like she's gonna confess tonight! " Daiki replied: "yeah maybe! Plus she look so beautiful and cute! Yuto deserve that they look good together" Yama was so angry hearing this he said: "how do u know that she's gonna confess tonight? "Daiki answered: "duh everyone knows that if u want to get someone's heart u should confess to them on fireworks show, that's why she invited him to this"  
"yeah she's tottaly in love with Yuto that's so obvious "chinen said, yama felt pain in his chest he just want to go back home and cry until morning why this had to happen? Why did he loved Yuto? Why he is a boy? If he was a girl Yuto gonna fall for him just like he said before. Daiki dragged yama and said: "come on let's play this one don't be like that" Yama started playing after a few seconds later yama was having fun and trying to win when daiki lose and chinen and yama won, daiki spread water on yama then he laughed and said:"hey stop it what r u doing" Daiki answered :"ha now you're in the mood and u want to laugh", "I never thought that making u lose will be fun like this"yama said while he was laughing, "shut up i didn't lose my hands slipped and u took advantage from that!"yama teased daiki and said: "haha now you're trying to tell me u didn't lose" at that moment chinen saw Yuto with rina they looked so perfect , when yama saw them together he felt so much pain he felt like his heart is bleeding now he just want to cry until he fall asleep this is so not fair, they were so perfect together Yuto is so tall and attractive and rina was so beautiful and cute, not only yama was looking at them but also chinen and daiki and strangers! The perfect couple aura was surrounding them! Yuto came to them and said:"oh you guys still here!" Daiki answered:"ah yeah "  
"fireworks will start after 10 minutes let's watch it together! " chinen said, rina patted on yuto's head and said:"ah there was something on ur hair "ah arigatou"Yuto smiled at her, yama felt like someone stap him with a knif in his heart he just want to cry right now. He quickly ran away and sat on the ground in front the sea and started to cry , this is so not fair why he's crying and the most important question is why he is jealous? They're not dating or anything! He is crying because he felt he was defeated and that's so not fair because he didn't had the chance to compete against her! At that moment he heard someone walking toward him, he quickly wiped his tears and took a deep breath, "oi everyone is looking for u the fireworks will start now " Yuto said. "I don't want to see it I'm waiting for chinen so we can come back home together "  
"come on don't be like that "  
"I said I don't want to " yama said loudly.  
Yuto sat beside him and said: "why are you acting like this ? "  
"I'm not acting anything " Yuto hold yama's shoulder and said: "look at me when I'm talking to you" , yama kept looking at the ground and he hold his tears this is too much for him take "please Yuto leave me alone " he said in low voice  
"I'm not leaving u until u tell me what's wrong with u"  
"I said I'm ok just leave me alone! " yama screamed in anger.  
then he continued : "go away rina is waiting for u oh sure she's waiting for u because she want to confess to u and oh after this u will become the most popular couples in the school and... " yama started to talk and he doesn't know what he's saying. Yuto interrupt him and hold his face and said while looking at his eyes "what's wrong with u?why are you saying these stuff about her? " yama said with a teary eyes:"baka isn't obvious? " then he kissed him and looked at yuto's eyes and said "i love you " then the fireworks blow  
Yuto looked at yama and he was so shock.. Its all happen all of sudden. At that moment daiki ran into them and said : "ah you are here! The fireworks already started ! Rina is mad "Yuto stand up and said:" ah sorry I'm going.. "  
Yama softly said:"I was hasty right.. "what?"daiki questioned. Yama stand up and said: "ah nothing. "Yuto went to rina and apologize she was really mad, because of that chibi she couldn't confess , on the way home yama said to chinen: "ne chinen can I ask u something?"  
"what?"  
"umm if u fall in love with someone when are u gonna confess?"  
" umm maybe after two months "  
"eeh?really??? "  
"what?are you in love with someone?"  
" of course not I'm just asking "  
" come on ryosuke I know that u don't ask these questions all of sudden "  
yama sighed , chinen said: "see I know that there is something " Yama laughed and said: "that's why I hate u" yama told chinen all the story chinen was surprised and said: "ah so that's why u were mad all the time. "  
"yeah.. But do u think I was hasty? Is he gonna hate me?"  
"well yeah that was fast specially that u kissed him and of course u shock the hella outta him sure that was his first kiss from a guy, but I don't think he's gonna hate u " "really? Oh my God what should I do now , is he gonna avoide me forever and he will end our friendship? "  
"I don't think so but maybe he will avoide u "  
"eeeh?really?oh my god why did I do that,my body moved by it self at that moment I didn't mean it "  
"ok ok don't cry, try to apologize tomorrow"  
On the other side Yuto was thinking all the time and he couldn't sleep, he don't want to lose his friendship with yama since yama changed his life and learned him a lot of stuff, how is that possible he can't stop thinking.  
The next day Yuto was avoiding yama and that hurt him a lot he couldn't have the chance to talk to Yuto and apologize to him because he was avoiding him all the time. Yama went to chinen and told him about that . Chinen said :" try to send him a message to apologize him.. Maybe he can't face u right now because he's confuse try to wait a little longer and get over it sorry for telling u this but try to get over it" Yama was so hurt but maybe chinen was right maybe Yuto need time to think.. Yama send him a message "I'm sorry for what I did earlier I won't do it again I hope our friendship continue" Yuto read the message and send him"ok " yeah that hurt but he know that Yuto need time to think and he will try his best to get over it and keep their friendship.  
The next day yama said hi to Yuto normally and then he was with his friends laughing , Yuto was thinking and looking at yama during classes he looked at his back how his hair was so cute and his face was cute too like girls, he stare at him a lot "maybe he's not bad after all " he said in his mind. After this yama was with chinen joking: "ah come on chinen u know I love u "Yuto looked at him he didn't notice anything except the _I love u_ word , after this Yuto was looking at yama all the time and he noticed how many time yama said "I love u to everyone " he say I love u so easily to every fucking person in this school!!" Yuto was mad by this fact because he somehow want yama to him only. "what the hell am i thinking? I'm not jealous or something , he can say I love u to everyone I don't care " yuto talked to himself when he was angry seeing yama say i love to everyone, days come and they didn't have lunch together or talk to each other since that day , yama kinda missed Yuto but whatever he's trying to give Yuto time he don't want to ruin their friendships even more, that day yama was in the class laughing with his friends as usual "ah daiki stop that hurt " yama said while daiki was ticking him, then keito come and said: "hey stop doing this to yama" , yama covered his face in keito's shoulders saying jokingly: "oh my keito please protect me from those monsters u know I love u "keito protected yama and said:" ok enough don't hurt my princess" yama kissed keito on his cheek saying : "kyaa I love u my prince" Yuto was burning in anger at this , like what the hell? he said I love you twice?and that kiss?oh my God was yama making fun of him when he confessed? Yuto stood in anger and left the class. He went to the rooftop to get some air and make up his mind. Why he was mad?maybe a part of him want Yama for him only .. He don't want to share yama with everyone.. is he jealous? Did he start to have feelings for yama? He tried to remember yama's face and his smile and his cute face and his white neck.. His heart started beating so fast maybe he started having feelings for yama maybe just a little bit he need more time to know that. Next day yama was doing the same thing saying I love u randomly to everyone, was he always like this throwing I love u to everyone or Yuto started to notice this since a while? That was enough Yuto can't stand it anymore he grapped yama's hands saying "come with me " in a serious tone. Yama felt a little worried did he do something wrong? He want to end their friendship? He want him to get away? A lot of questions was in yama's head "are u trying to make fun of me?" Yuto said.  
"eh? Making fun of u! Who said that"  
"throwing I love u to everyone what do u mean by this "  
"I'm sorry about this but I didn't know that u would be mad u know I was joking "  
"anyway stop saying these things randomly to everyone "  
then He continued: "and if u... Loved someone try a little harder and be loyal to them " then he fastly walk away.  
Yama was blincking few times in shock did Yuto said that he's jealous but in indirect way?yama was so happy that Yuto is jealous over him! He wanted to scream in happiness, finally some of his feelings reached yuto's heart! So daiki was right when he said that if u want to get someone's heart try to confess them on fireworks night! He went to chinen and told him about what happend chinen was surprised too "oh my God did he really said that?"  
"yes he exactly said that!! "  
"oh my God maybe he's starting to fall for u!"  
"eeeh really?what to do?" and he blushed.  
"I don't know try to go to watch his practice and make for him bento he's definitely gonna fall for u if he tasted what u cook"  
Yama was so happy hearing this from chinen, the next day he woke up early to make bento for Yuto , after two classes Yuto went to practice yama went to practice court too to tell him about eating lunch together on the roof top, but he stopped when he saw rina standing in front of Yuto confessing.. Then kissing him.. , yama was shocked by that and he ran away his heart broke into a million pieces he went to the bathroom and cried he don't know what to do anymore Yuto was jealous over him yesterday and now he kiss rina? Was he making fun of him ? For the rest of the day yama didn't laugh at all even when Yuto was talking to him he answered him with _aha-ok-i don't want_ at the end of the day when everyone left yama was in the class laying his head on his desk looking at the window, Yuto went to the class because he forgot his book when he saw yama he said: "hey what are you doing here?"yama ignored him.  
Yuto came close to yama and said: "hello are listening? i said what are you doing here? "  
"go away"  
"ha? What? Why are you acting like this?"  
yama stood up and said: "aah you're so noisy"  
Yuto hold his shoulder and said: "what's wrong with you "  
Yama moved his hands and said: "leave me alone that hurt"  
Yuto pushed Yama on the wall looking at his eyes saying"I'm so done at how your mood change all the time I'm not leaving you until u tell me what's wrong"  
Yama didn't say anything he was looking at the ground.  
"look at me " yuto said with a serious look  
Yama ignored him and kept looking at the ground, Yuto raised yama's head and looked at his eyes saying "look at me when I'm talking to u " yama's eyes become teary when he looked at yuto's eyes. Yuto touched Yama's face softly saying "what's wrong?"  
"you"  
"me?"Yuto said with a soft tone .  
"u said that u don't want me to throw I love u randomly to everyone and u made me so happy yesterday because I thought my feelings reached but u kissed rina in front of my eyes "Yama started crying  
"Yama I.... "  
Yama interrupt him and continued : "looks like my feelings will never reach u not even a bit" Yama covered his eyes and cried  
"so please stop making fun of me when u say that you are jealous but then u kiss rina that's really hurt u know " Yama cried harder.  
"i don't like rina ! "  
"and that kiss?"  
"she kissed me I didn't kiss her"  
"but... "  
Yuto interrupt him with a kiss, Yama was shock and he stopped crying, what is going now?Yuto is kissing Yama? Is he daydreaming? Is that real? Yuto looked at yama's and said: "see I'm not making fun of u " Yama looked at yuto's eyes deeply he still can't believe it, at that moment chinen came and said: "yamachan I've finished my work we can go back now" Then he looked at them and continued: "oh sorry did I interrupt u? I was just passing here to take my bag" He came to take his bag and he winked to Yama and whispered: " don't forget to tell me about everything"  
Yama blushed so hard and covered his face when chinen left saying : "ah that's so embarrassing" Yuto laughed and huged him.  
After this they walked home together when they finally arrived to yama's house, Yama said and he was playing with his fingers: "jaa.. Are we dating now? "Yuto blushed a little and said: "of course "  
"jaa.. When will be our first date?"  
"ummm I have tickets for Disney land "  
"waah Disney land! I wanna go! But isn't too expensive for both of us?"  
"it's ok my cousin have tickets.  
"looks like ur cousin is rich " yama said jokingly.

 

A/W : and finally they're dating.


	4. i want to ....

Title: i want to ....

chapter: 4

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: PG-15

Genre: Romance-angst-comedy-AU

Yama was so happy and finally tomorrow is weekend so they're going to Disney land together, he couldn't sleep he kept thinking about their date , he was so happy he can't believe that this is happening , he woke up early to make bento for him and Yuto, He couldn't wait to see Yuto, when he went to school he went with Yuto to the roof top to eat lunch together, when Yuto tasted the bento he surprisely said: "oishiii!"  
"really?"  
" so delicious I can't believe u made them"  
Yama smiled in happiness and said "yokkata ne "  
next day Yama woke up early and wore his clothes and done his hair, he took about 30 minutes to make his hair and to choose his clothes he want to be perfect for Yuto, then Yama left after he told his mom : "mom I'm going "  
"where? "  
"I told u before to Disney land with Yuto "  
"eh but isn't Disney land so far? "  
"it's ok I'm going by a train with Yuto don't worry "Then he left .  
when Yama arrived Yuto was already there, Yuto was amazed by yama's beauty he was so cute and beautiful  
"sorry I'm late "  
"you look so beautiful" Yuto finally said it.  
Yama blushed and said "ah thank you "  
"kawaii~ I wanna eat him alive " Yuto said in his mind.  
Then they started playing different games but of course they didn't play roller coaster, they were talking about a lot of different things too, Then they played the last game Yama was kinda scared because he hates high places, Yuto touched his hands and said: "it's ok don't look down "  
" I'll try"  
the view looks so beautiful from here "  
Yama looked and smiled then he said "yeah so beautiful "  
after ten minutes when the game was about to end Yuto looked at Yama and said: "thanks for today.. I really had fun"  
Yama looked at his eyes and said "yeah me too thanks"  
they looked at each other eyes then Yuto slowly grabbed yama's head and kiss him softly, Yama kissed him back softly then he looked at Yuto then he laughed shyly, when they were about to leave Yama was so happy everything is going perfectly between them this is the best day in his life he never was happy like this.  
"wait" the shorter said.  
Yuto looked at him and said "hm?"  
Yama was looking down playing with his fingers then he finally speak "I'm really happy.. Today was really fun I never been so happy like this " then he suddenly hug him saying "arigatou "  
Yuto laughed at Yama sudden action and said "ah~ I really had fun today too"  
Yama hugged him tighter and said: "but... In school can we still be like this ?"  
Yuto pulled and touched yama's face saying softly when his face was so close from him: "of course we still can be like this in school plus we can have more dates if u want "  
Yama was so happy hearing this from Yuto he grabbed yuto's face and suddenly kiss him then he blushed again saying : "I'm going home" he said it shyly then he walked away. Yuto laughed and said in his mind "aah he's so cute like girls " when Yuto went to the train station he saw Yama he surprisingly said: "eh you're here again? "  
"yeah I'm going by a train "  
"me too, let's sit down here waiting together "  
Yama was embarrassed enough to sit next to yuto after what he did earlier. When they were talking about different topics about school-sports or whatever Yama suddenly looked at his watch saying : "it's already 11:00 .. My mom will probably be worried now"  
Few minutes later his mom called him asking about him and of course she's worried because it's late. He calm her down by saying that he's with Yuto and he will come back soon, Yuto was surprised when he mentioned his name.  
" your mom know me?"  
"yeah and she like you too That's why she said it's ok to stay this late with you because she trust you "  
Yuto smiled and said "really?waah I'm happy to hear that "  
after that the train station announced that the next train was cancelled and the last train will be on 12:00 .  
"eeh really how are we gonna back?I'm scared " yama said with a worried face.  
Yuto patted his head saying "it's ok don't worry take a rest I'm sure you're tired "  
Yama leaned on yuto's shoulder and said : "yeah I'll take a rest for a few minutes "  
Yuto touched yama's hands saying "oh your hands are so cold "  
then he take his hands and put them on his cheek to make him feel warmer "now better?"the taller said while looking at his eyes.  
Yama blushed and smiled he was so happy in his heart about how gentle Yuto was "i already love you so much.. don't make me fall for you even more" he said in lower tone.  
"huh? did you said something ?"  
"nothing " the shorter answered.  
Yama fall asleep after 10 minutes of waiting. Yuto called one of his Butlers to take him from here he can't wait any longer than this. When his Butler arrived Yuto took Yama and lift him , when they arrived home Yuto didn't allow his Butler to lift Yama he immediately refused when his Butler said: "I can lift him to your room you most be tired " and Yuto answered:" no it's ok" he put Yama on the bed then he lied down beside him, before he close his eyes he looked at Yama's beautiful face saying : "what an angel "  
next morning Yama woke up and Yuto was beside him he looked at the room and said "huh where i am ?"  
Yuto looked at him and said "ah you're awake "  
"yeah is that your room?wow it's so big, bigger than my house "  
Yuto laughed and answered: "we will talk about this later"  
When they were having breakfast Yama was shocked he didn't know that Yuto was that rich! "why aren't you eating? Whats wrong? Or do you want me to feed you?"  
"no nothing but why you didn't tell me that you're so freaking rich like this?"  
"ah it's a long story but I'll make it short and say: I don't want to deal with some stupid hypocrises that all they think about is money "  
"ah sou, but if the school knows that you're rich girls will fall for you even more " "yeah but can you keep it a secret between us?"  
"yeah sure "  
when Yama got back home he explained to his mom what happened then he lied down on his bed thinking about what happened this morning and how beautiful this weekend was. "now we're officially dating ... Should I greet him every morning with a hug or kiss? Ah I wonder what daiki and chinen will say about this" he hugged his pillow and continued :"aah after this we will go to another level, and it's my first time aahh doushiyoo " he hugged the pillow while he was blushing and excited "I wonder if it's Yuto first time too " then he blushed again.  
His sister came to see him like this hugging his pillow and talking to himself "onee-chan are you talking to yourself again?" he sister said while she was looking at him .  
Yama said while he was embarrassed: "shut up and close the door!"  
He lied down again on the bed trying to forget about his stupid sister.  
"but I wonder how are we gonna do in school.. " he thought while looking at the window .  
the next day in school Yama woke up excited because he's going to see Yuto, when Yama arrived to the class Yuto saw him and waved to him, but then one of yuto's friends asked him to go out with him, Yama was kinda disappointed at this he hadn't the chance to talk with Yuto in the morning but he didn't give up he still have lunch break to be with Yuto. But Yuto didn't come becuase he was with his friends for sure, Yama's mood went down by this he really felt disappointed and frustrated that he want to go back home already. So he was right maybe they can't do anything in school, and that fact hurt his heart so much. At the end of the day he waited chinen to finish what he was doing to go back home together, he went to the basketball court no one was there so he looked at the ball and tried to throw it.  
"eh yama Chan? I thought everyone left what are you doing here?" Yuto said when he was behind him.  
"nothing" Yama said coldly.  
"come here I missed you, we didn't talk today"  
Yama pouted and said: "yeah because you was with your friends"  
Yuto walked close to Yama and laughed softly: "why are pouting?"  
Yama suddenly hugged him saying : "i missed you too"  
Yuto laughed softly and patted on yama's head, Yama pulled and looked at Yuto's eyes He was so cute when he was looking at Yuto from down, Yuto couldn't take all these cuteness so he kissed Yama softly on his lips, Yama hold yuto's face and pressed his lips hard on yuto's lips when he was thinking that he want Yuto to be only his, Yuto kissed him back harder, they both pulled to catch some air. Yuto looked at yama's face then he laughed because he was blushing, Yama was happy because he know that's Yuto is not embarrassed with him and he can be with him whenever he want. After that day everything was good between them they were always kissing on lunch break, after school , On labs every time they see each other. Its been a month since they started dating, one day when everyone left they were kissing in the class next to the window Yama was sitting on yuto's lab circling his hand around yuto's neck kissing passionately their tongues were dancing in each other mouth Yuto started to moving his hands on Yama's back and he slowly started to got down until he touched his butt, yeah he want to go to that level, next day everyone was getting ready for school festival it will start after two weeks but they should start practicing from now , yama's class chose to do sports. So everyone start the first sport which is running, Yuto and the basketball members didn't join the running competition because they already in the basketball team, after Yama finished Yuto come to him and said: "how was that ? are you tired?"  
"ahh that was really tiring I don't like running but they said I have to "  
Yuto laughed and he thought that was so cute, then he looked at Yama he was so cute with his wetty bangs and his white neck. Yeah his neck.. So white Yuto looked again at his neck and he.. Want to kiss them already.. God he want to kiss yama's neck right now.  
"ok I'm going they're calling for me " the shorter said and he walk away.  
Yuto still thinking about yama's neck and his heart is beating fast God he definitely want to go to another level. After a while Yama came again to Yuto and said: "nee Yuto look is there is something here?" he Turned around and pointed at his neck Yuto looked at his white neck and he thought "is he trying to seduce me?I swear I wanna pin him down there and do it "  
Yuto patted his neck and said: "no there is nothing but it's a little red maybe because it's hot "  
"ah that's why I hate running anyway thank you "Yama said and walked away.  
Yuto still thinking about yama's neck and his soft butt he really wanna do it with him someday but he don't know how to tell him.


	5. first time

Title: first time

chapter: 5

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance-angst-comedy-AU

One day Yama went to yuto's house to do their homework and study for math exam  
"this one so hard I'm tired" Yama sighed then he lied down on yuto's bed.  
"yeah but we have to study because.. "  
Yama interrupt him while he was on his phone saying : "hey did you saw the lasted game? Everyone is talking about it "  
Yuto stand up and lied down next to him saying : "no, but do you wanna play it later? " "yeah I wish but I didn't buy it yet "  
Yuto looked at Yama's eyes and touched his lips and said "it's ok I'll buy anything for you"  
Yama laughed at Yuto's act, then he hold yuto's face and kissed him then he laughed again between their kiss saying : "why you're always seductive like this? "  
"eeh I'm seductive? You should see your self first "  
then he kissed him back, Yama circling his hands around yuto's neck and shoving his tongue inside yuto's mouth, it didn't take along until the kiss become more passionate and their tongues are fighting, Yuto bites yama's lower lip and suck it hard Yama moaned when Yuto did that. their lower parts touched while Yuto was moving Yama moaned when he felt yuto's lower part on his, "ah stop moving while you're kissing me like that I'm gonna... " Yama said in his mind, Yuto pulled from the kiss and looked at yama's eyes while he still on top of him : "I wanna do it " Yuto finally said it, Yama blushed and said: "um .. I don't know.. Its my first time " Yuto looked at Yama lower part and said "but this part want to do it already " Yama blushed hard and said "ah umm I.... "  
 _"that's because when you did that to me idiot "_ he said in his mind.  
Yuto interrupt him with a soft kiss then he looked at his eyes saying : "don't worry I won't be rough it's my first time too with a guy " Yama took a deep breath and nodded, Yuto started taking off his shirt then he circled his hands with yama's hand and said:"relax, tell me if you want to stop " then he kissed him softly again ,he started to kiss him from his lips until he reached his neck he looked at Yama's naked chest and how he admired his beautiful body that look like an art, then he started kissing his neck and suck it Yama moaned softly when Yuto was kissing his neck, Yuto was biting his neck then leaving marks there Yama moaned and said: "ah Yuto stop doing this.. Ah.. "  
"but you like it "  
Yama blushed and tried to hold his moans , Yuto started massaging his nipples and lick it then slowly slip his hand down until he touched yama's hard member.  
"ah Yuto " Yama said moaned Yuto touched his member.  
"this may hurt you a little but I have to do this to prepare you "  
Yama nodded then he moaned when Yuto entered his first finger it didn't take a long until his second finger joined them.  
"did that hurt you?" Yuto softly said  
"no it's ok "  
then Yuto started to unzip his jeans and take his boxer off, Yama's cheek was burning red when he saw yuto's member _"is that gonna be inside me"_ he wondered in his head, Yuto softly kissed him and spread his legs saying : "I'm gonna start now " Yama nodded and circled his hands around Yuto neck, Yama moaned hard when Yuto entered him "I'm gonna stay like this so you can get used to the size" few minutes later Yama said "you can go" Yuto kissed yama's cheek and said "ok sweetie " yama's heart was melted at how Yuto was so gentle with him he now fall in love with him even more, Yuto started to thrust his member insid him he moaned hard and scratched yuto's back, Yuto hissed in pain when he did that but it's ok because he seemed to understand the pain Yama felt. He keep thrusting until his length is fully inside him Yama was moaning loud with every thrust he bite yuto's neck to hold his moans ,  
Yuto hissed in pain again and said "ouch! Its ok you don't have to hold your moans "  
Yama rested his head between yuto's shoulder in embarrasment saying : "sorry "  
Yuto kissed him and said "it's ok I love hearing your voice "  
Yama blushed even harder and he hide his face between yuto's shoulder,Yuto kept thrusting until he found yama's sweet spot, Yama moaned softly and said "ah yes Yuto here "Yuto keep thrusting until Yama said:"aah Yuto I'm cumming" then he spread his seed on his stomach and a little on yuto's stomach, it didn't take along until Yuto cum inside him too, Yama moaned in pleasure when Yuto did that, then he rested his head on the pillow 2 seconds later Yuto joined him and looked at his eyes and said: "did I hurt you?"  
"no that was good "  
Yuto kissed yama's cheek saying : "sorry if I hurt you "  
will yeah yama's eyes was a little red and teary because he cried a little at the beginning.  
"no I told you it's ok I really enjoy it I wanna do it again "  
"really? Happy to hear that ~ yokkata ne"  
"I think I'm gonna stay here "  
"yeah sorry I heard that first time hurt "  
"yeah but it was worth it "  
Yuto kissed Yama's head and hugged him, Yama rested his head on yuto's chest then they fall asleep, at that night Yama knows that he fall in love with Yuto even more.  
Next day when Yama woke up his back was hurting him so bad. Yuto looked at him and said: "oh you're awake,breakfast is ready" when Yama stand up he hissed in pain , Yuto immediately said: "are you ok? Here I'll help you " then he lift him like a princess, Yama blushed in embarrassment and said: "no it's ok stop that's embarrassing " Yuto kissed his cheek and said: "I'm gonna treat you like a princess for a whole week" then he smiled at him, when they were having breakfast Yuto was checking over Yama every 2 seconds _"do you want this? - are you full? - oh here try this one "_ he was saying this during breakfast, and Yama was answering him with: _"no it's ok - I'm full - you don't have to worry like this - I'm fine "_ after they finished breakfast Yuto handed Yama a cream and said: "here try this, toshi-San bought it he said this will help you "  
"toshi-san?"  
"yeah my Butler "  
"aha ok thanks "  
when Yama was about to leave Yuto looked at him and said "yamachan "  
Yama turned his saying : "hm?" then he looked at yuto's face he know what he want. He kissed him and said: "see you tomorrow in school and don't worry I'll be fine "  
next day in school Yama was watching Yuto practicing from above, when Yuto finished his practice he took off his shirt one of his friends called daichi said: "who did those scars on your back?"  
His other friends called nomura continued :"yeah it really look bad who did this to you?" Yuto touched his back then he remembered that these scars and scratches on his back Yama did it,  
"ah my cat did it " Yuto answered.  
daichi look closer and said: "oh and there is some bites too! Your cat must be very cruel "  
Yuto laughed and said "maybe"  
Yama heard all the conversation he was so embarrassed that his face turned red when he heard them, but at the same time he kinda felt guilty.. Maybe Yuto was hurt more than him, I mean Yama got so much better after he used the cream that Yuto give it to him , after that Yama went to help his class they told him to carry the brown box to the other room, Yama nodded and took the box, he was looking at the other room he don't know what room they were talking about, at that moment Yuto saw him and said: "yamachan! Why are you carrying this! " he took the box from yama's hands and continued: "you should rest and don't carry heavy stuff like this "  
"I'm fine you're worrying too much "  
"I'm not worrying too much I just don't want you to stress yourself too much, if anything happened to you I'll feel guilty "  
"don't worry nothing will happen to me I'll be fine plus I feel so much Better after I used that cream "  
"really? Happy to hear that ~" Yuto looked at the box and continued: "where do you want to put this ?"  
Yama looked at the classes and said: "aahh they told me about class called B class or something, I don't know which one, there is 3 classes called B and I don't know which one they meant"  
"aah B class I know that " Yuto walked to B class and opened the light he said "aahh no one here " he put the box on the ground and said: "if there is anything they asked you to carry just tell me don't stress yourself or I'll.... "  
Yama suddenly hugged Yuto from the back, Yuto laughed softly at Yama sudden action "what's wrong yamachan?"  
"I love you "  
Yuto laughed softly again and said "I love you too "  
"I'm sorry for what I did to your back "  
"eh?what ?"  
"the scratches I did last time.. "  
"aah that one, it's ok "  
Yama pulled from the hug and he still looking down .  
Yuto patted on his head saying "I said it's ok "  
then he print a soft kiss on yama's lips and continued: "jaa I'm going they're calling me " then he left.  
Yama touched his heart and said:"ah I really love him.. "


	6. should i stay away from you?

Title: should i stay away from you?

chapter: 6

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance-angst-comedy-AU

 

after a week when school festival started Yama and his group mates was preparing for it, they decided to do "ikemen cafe" where boys wear maid clothes and girls wear suits  
"yama Chan you're gonna wear this it will be so cute on you " their leader shige said. "eeh?no way! It's embarrassing! " Yama embarrassingly said.  
"you're so cute your face is pretty like girls "  
"ha?I'm a boy not a girl! How can you say that! "  
"ok I was kidding please just wear it "  
"but I don't want my boyf.... I mean my best friend see me like that "  
"your boyfriend? Yeah it's ok he sure will fall for you more "  
Yama blushed hard when shige said that then he just agreed, maybe half of the school knows that they're dating, HALF not all of them, when Yama wore the maid outfit he was so embarrassed when he came out  
"waah as I said! you're So cute and it look so good on you! If you were a girl I'll totally fall for you!" shige happily said.  
"ok what after that? I'll just bring them juice and coffee? "  
"yamachan! Don't be like that! You should do some cute stuff like : gyaa or cutie Kitty face you know these stuff that will attract guys "  
"eh?guys? I'm not into guys! "  
shige smirked at him and said: "shhh I know about you and Yuto I saw you that day kissing in the basketball court "  
Yama blushed so hard when shige said that "ah.. Umm I... " Yama tried to catch some words from his mind but he failed .  
"it's ok I think everyone already knows " he winked and continued: "I can make the room free for you and him so you can make out tonight they say if you make out on festivals night that will make your relationship stronger and it's so romantic "  
Yama blushed hard then he said: "stop! We're not gonna do it here! "  
"ok ok but if you need any help just ask me "  
"God shige stop! How can you say these stuff shamelessly!"  
after that when people started coming the cafe was so crowded  
"oh my god Yama! You're doing fine! I just heard people talking about this! " shige happily said.  
Boys was coming from other classes just to see Yama.  
"ah I'm so blessed by this angel " one guy said when Yama feed him a piece of cake.  
A group of boys come and said: "oi nishimura that's enough it's our turn now "  
"but I didn't get enough yet " nishimura looked at Yama and continued: "ah I'll never get enough of this angel "  
"oi that's enough "  
"alright alright don't fight please " Yama said with a girly tone.  
"kawaaaiiiii~" everyone said in the same time.  
At that moment Yuto came and said: "anoo ..where is ryosuke?"  
then he looked at Yama when he was around all these guys the first thing that came into his mind was how beautiful he was... So beautiful like girls.. Yama looked at him and happily said: "yuttiiiii "  
"ah I was about to ask you about something but looks like you're busy " Yuto nervously said.  
Yama hugged Yuto's shoulder and said: "no it's ok anything for you "  
Yuto blushed when Yama did that, He never acted like this before he's always shy.  
"ah I'm going they're probably calling me and you look so busy " Yuto said, Yama kissed yuto's cheek and replied "ok take care " girls screamed when Yama did that, and Yuto's face went completely red .  
"aaah I wanna be kissed and hugged by yamachan too " the guys around the table said. "gomen ne I can't kiss people randomly " Yama said with a girly voice .  
"aaahhh kawaaiii~"  
"I'm going to die soon "  
"I want him as my wife "  
"yabai I wanna kiss him right now "  
the guys on the table said. When the event was over shige went to Yama and hugged him saying "I love you so much! Everyone is talking about our corner! Especially you! Everyone is talking about you! You were amazing! Thank you so much "  
"it's nothing " Yama shyly answered.  
"where is everyone? aah no one cleaned this mess ! "  
"they went to see the fireworks and meet their friends "  
"ah those bastards they did this again! Even though I told them that I'll be busy because my old friend will come today "  
"it's ok I'll clean "  
"really?! "  
"yeah I mean I have nothing to do you can go and meet your friend he sure walked all these path to see you "  
"omg yamachan you're the best "  
then he kissed his cheek saying : "I love you so much I promise I'll return this next time" Yama laughed softly and continued cleaning, he was so tired he took off his crown and started moving boxes form the table, at that moment Yuto came and he was looking at the room then he said: "ah I missed it.. I couldn't come here "  
Yama looked at him and said: "it's ok"  
Yuto looked at Yama then he rolled his eyes and continued: "today... You was.. So cute and beautiful... " he continued but still not looking at Yama: "everyone was talking about you ..."  
Yama happily said: "really? Oh I'm so happy hearing this from you "  
"yeah and they started calling you school's angel " he laughed and continued: "they even want to make fan club for you "  
Yama laughed and said: "really? They said that?"  
"yes whoever come here were lucky.. " Yuto said while looking at yama's crown on the table.  
"are you sad because you couldn't come?"  
"umm...well.. Yeah.. I really wanted to come, but you know I was busy "  
"it's ok I'll make you feel like you come here and you'll feel more lucky than them " "ha?" Yama wore his crown and told Yuto to sit down on the chair, Yuto sat down with a lot of questions inside his head.  
Yama started unzip yuto's jeans and took off his boxer  
"Yama what are doing" Yuto surprisingly said.  
"shhh I'll make you feel good" Yama said with seductive tone then he slowly took yuto's member into his mouth he licked the tip and slowly licked it more then suck it, Yuto hold yama's hair which caused him to fall his crown "don't do it slowly like this .. you gonna drive me crazy "  
"why you don't like it?" yama said while he was licking yuto's memeber .  
"n-no of course not .. a-ah Yama...y-you're so good at this don't stop " Yuto said when he was moaning in pleasure.  
Yama sucked his member hard and he could feel Yuto's pre-cum in his mouth  
"hm?feeling good?" Yama said with a seductive voice.  
"yeah so good don't stop"  
Yuto looked at Yama with that maid custom and now he's doing him a blow job he was so turn on with that .  
then he suddnly cum in yama's mouth.  
"sorry" yuto said when he cum in yama's mouth  
but yama gladly swollow it saying :"no it's ok"  
Yama licked the cum that fallin' from his lips then he sat on yuto's lab and circled his legs around yuto's waist, Yuto was surprised at yama's action and that turn him on even more.  
"you won't forget this night " Yama said with seductive tone.  
"ahh, just by sitting on my lab turned me on already "  
"Yuto-kun " Yama said with a girly voice.  
"ahh when you speak with that tone it make me want to eat you whole now i'm hard again "  
yama looked at yuto's lower part saying : " wow you're really hard again"  
yuto kissed Yama roughly, Yama kissed him back then he shove his tongue inside yuto's mouth, he hold yuto's head to make the kiss look deeper, their tongues are now dancing in each other mouth, Yama slowly slide his hands into Yuto lower part  
Yuto moaned when Yama did that then he said : "ah Yama-chan what are you doing? "  
"I wanna do it "  
"but we're in school "  
"I closed the door and everyone busy with the festival " then he kissed him again and kicked yuto's jeans on the ground, Yuto did the same to Yama and started stroking his member and slide his finger into yama's hole it didn't tale a long untill his second finger joined them now his massaging yama's hole with his two fingers only .  
"aahh stop that I want yours already "  
"I'm doing this to prepare you "  
Yama nodded and rested his head in yuto's shoulder, minutes later Yama moaned when Yuto entered him, he grab yuto's shirt so hard because of the pain, Yuto give him a few minutes to get used to the size, then Yama started moving his hips kissing yuto  
"ahh so deep" Yama moaned softly.  
Yuto kissed his neck while Yama still ride him  
"y-yuto... ahh that's so..." Yama moaned in pleasure while grabbing yuto's shirt  
"h-here" yama said when yuto found his pleasure spot .  
"kimochiii~" yama kept moaning every time yuto hit his sweet spot.  
at that moment one of the student walked into the class with shige  
"eh the door is closed" on of the student said.  
shige could hear yama's voice inside, he loudly said: "aaahhh I remembered something important! You didn't meet my friends! "  
"no we met them "  
"I mean my new friend he just come today let's go and meet him "  
"what's wrong? Why are you acting like this you're so weird "  
shige grabbed them from their shirts and said: "can't help let's go "  
when his friends gone, shige sighed in relief and said in his mind: "that stupid ryosuke why he couldn't hold his voice "  
on the other side Yuto and Yama was leaning on each other on the ground so tired after their two rounds, "ne ryosuke "  
"hmm?"  
"I love you "  
Yama laughed softly and replied: "I love you too "  
minutes later Yuto looked at the ground and said:"my shirt and your maid costume... "  
"aah what should I do now? The costume is not even mine"  
"we can't go out like this "  
"yeah what should we do now?"  
"I don't know let's try and go to the bathroom and wash them "  
Yama stand up and he was about to fall but Yuto hold him his hands and said: "here I'll help you "  
when they opened the door they found a box with their sports clothes Yuto looked at the box and said: "ha?who bring those "  
Yama smiled because he knows who bring those "a good friend bring it " Yama said with a smile on his face  
"he bring them on the right time, you have a really good friends" Yuto said then Yama laughed and said: "yeah really good friends "  
Next day when Yuto went to the basketball court he found two of his friends called kishi and taiki whispering in each other ears , then one of them asked Yuto "ne Yuto we heard that you're dating someone "  
"yeah that's right " Yuto answered  
"eeeh so it's true! Was he That guy who wore girls clothes in school festival? "  
"yeah "  
kishi laughed and said: "then you're lucky because we heard some students say that they want to date him"  
Yuto laughed and said: "eeh no way we've been dating for about month " someone was staring at Yuto from behind with a sharp gaze that was ryuji his team mate but they're not really that close, when they started playing ryuji was not passing the ball to Yuto, when he was near Yuto  
"pass it to me " Yuto shout.  
ryuji ignored him and throw the ball,when Yuto come closer to him to take the ball ryuji ignored him again and pushed him, Yuto stand up and took a deep breath he was so angry that he want to punch ryuji but he tried to hold his anger.  
after that the the coach told them to have a break for 15 minutes, at that moment Yama came and he was looking for Yuto,  
Yuto saw him and said: "ah Yama Chan "  
"yutti "  
"nani?"  
" the teacher want to see you after your training end "  
" I hope there is nothing serious "  
"don't worry maybe she want to talk to you about something "  
"yeah maybe "  
Yama looked at Yuto and said: "jaa I'm going I've something to do "  
Yuto touched his shoulder and said: "wait where are you going I missed you "  
Yama laughed shyly and said: "you saw me this morning "  
"yeah I know but I still miss you "  
"you're such a flirter"  
Yuto leaned his back on the wall and touched yama's bottom lip and said: "yeah flirter for you "  
"stop it what if someone saw us "  
"it's ok they know about us "  
"really? "  
"yeah "  
"I think the whole school already knows now "  
"ne did you heard what people were saying about you on school festival? "  
"no what did they say?"  
Yuto leaned closer until his face was so close to Yama and said: "they say that some students want to date you " he kissed yama's lips softly and continued looking at his eyes : "but they don't know that you're mine "  
Yama laughed shyly and said : "god stop it people may see us I'm going now "  
Yuto laughed and said: "ok take care "  
ryuji was looking at them with a disgust look on his face, When they were playing ryuji did the same thing to Yuto he was ignoring him and not passing the ball to him, then he pushed him, Yuto hold his anger and stand up and continued playing.  
"pass it to me " Yuto said to ryuji who was standing near him, ryuji looked at him then he ignored him and throw the ball but he missed it.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Yuto couldn't hold himself more than that and he shout in anger. Ryuji kept ignoring him, Yuto come closer to him and hold his shoulder and said: "hey are you listening to me?" ryuji pushed Yuto's hand and said: "don't touch me faggot"  
Yuto pushed him in anger and said: " what did you say? "  
ryuji stand up and bite his bottom lip in anger and punched Yuto on his face, Yuto stand up and punched him back. Their team mates tried to stop the fight until the coach come and break them from each other.  
"what the hell is wrong with you two!!! " the coach shout in anger  
"he called me gay "  
"yeah that's the truth, you fucking faggot "  
"SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE "  
"stop it you two!!! Bad mouthing in front of my eyes !! Go wash your face and don't come here again!"  
Yuto sighed in anger and walked away, he looked at his face on the mirror, his lips are bleeding from the punch and his jaw was hurting him so bad and he felt so dizzy , when he left the bathroom he went to the nurse, before he enter to the nurse room he saw Yama and he was panicked "Yuto!!! Are you ok? I heard that you were in a fight " Yama said and he's eyes was teary when he saw Yuto like that .  
"yeah I'm fine don't worry I'll be ok "  
"but... "  
Yuto hugged Yama and said: "shhh I told you I'll be ok don't cry "  
Yama hugeed Yuto tighter and wipe his tears, Yuto pulled from the hug and said: "ok go to your class don't be late and don't worry i'll ok"  
Yama went to his class and he was so worried and thinking about Yuto all the time because he skipped a lot of classes, when the last period ended everyone left the class and went to their home. Yama hurry up to see Yuto but he come back again because he forgot his bag, when he picked up all his things and was about to leave, rina come to the class with her friends and saw him, she looked at Yama and said: "oh look who's here " Yama looked at her wondering what's wrong with her. She step closer at him and continued: "I can't believe that Yuto hurt him self because of this brat "  
one of her friends said: "yeah I heard they may fire him from basketball team too "  
rina stepped closer until Yama was sweating in nervous "w-what do you want " Yama said hesitantly.  
rina pointed at him and said: "you fucking gay Yuto was punched because of you and he will be kicked out of the basketball team too "  
"what do you mean because of me? Stop lying "  
"huh yeah you don't know anything because you're selfish bitch you don't think about anyone except yourself "  
"no I.... "  
rina interrupted him and said: "I can't believe that Yuto rejected me because of this fucking gay" she touched his face with her finger and looked at his face and continued: "your face look like girls are you effeminate? "  
"yeah maybe he's effeminate " one of her friends said .  
"i-i.... " yama tried to say some words but she interrup him again and scratched his face with her nails saying : "you're so ugly I hate you so much I know that you tried to keep me away from Yuto so you can have him all for yourself you selfish faggot "  
"no I swear I didn't do that I..."  
she interrupt him again and hit the wall behind him so hard until the book drop on the floor and one book drop on yama's face and caused him small scar on his face .  
"STOP LYING YOU FAGGOT! " she shout angrily.  
Yama touched his face and he found blood on his cheeks.  
"huh look he's gonna cry mama's boy gonna cry like a little baby now " she said Sarcastically.  
and her friends laughed teasingly, then she continued while she was looking at his eyes: "God you're so gay, I don't know how your mom give you a birth I'm sure she regret that and she's embarrassed with you, if I were you I'd kill my self "  
"if I were his mom I'd kill him too, I don't want to have a gay son like him " one of her friends said and she laughed loudly.  
rina pointed at yama's head saying : "your body look like girls and your skin too are you sure you're wearing the right uniform?"  
Yama's eyes become teary he felt so humiliated with the way rina and her friends insult him by talking about his face and his mom like this.  
Rina looked at his eyes and said: "now you want to cry too?God you're so gay go kill your self please"  
then she hold his collar so hard until her nails scratched yama's neck and left scars with blood there, then she angrily said: "stay away from Yuto or I'll kill you next time "  
then she vanished away with her friends, after a moment a friend of rina came to Yama and give him napkin "I'm sorry about what rina said she still mad that Yuto reject her and she went crazy when she knows that he reject her because of you "  
"but I didn't tell him to reject her " Yama said between he's sobs.  
"I know but when she saw yuto dating you she thought that he reject her because of you , anyway please for now stay away from Yuto I think she'll do something horrible to you if she see you again with Yuto "  
"how can I... "  
she interrupt him and said: "I'm sorry I've to go If rina knows that I'm here with you she'll kill me "  
and she stand up and walked away.  
Yama started crying and he don't know what to do that's not fair, He stand up to wash his face and clean the blood on his face and neck , at that moment when he was walking toward the bathroom Yuto saw him and said:"ah Yama Chan I was looking for you "  
Yama didn't answer him. Yuto looked at his face surprisingly saying : "Yama chan?who did that to your face?" Yama didn't answer him again, Yuto lift up yama's face and softly saying : "tell me who did this to you?"  
"I know that you were punched because of me and you'll be kicked out of the basketball team too, that's why I don't want to ruin things more I think we should have break" Yama said and his eyes were teary.


	7. jealousy

Title: jealousy

chapter: 7

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance-angst-comedy-AU

"what are you saying?" Yuto said shockingly  
"I don't know I..."  
Yuto interrupt him with a hug "shhh don't say anything, I know today was hard "  
Yama grabbed yuto's shirt hard and cried, Yuto patted on yama's head saying: "Shh don't cry, it's ok "  
after that they went to the nurse room and there wasn't anyone, Yuto opened the bandages box and wipe yama's face and put a bandage, then he looked at his neck and said: "yamachan... Who did this to you? That's look really horrible did someone bullied you?" Yama didn't answer him, Yuto lift his head and said softly: "just tell me who did this to you?I won't do anything "  
"r-r-rina.. " Yama answered between his sobs  
"what?rina? Why would she do something horrible like this ? Do she even know you?"  
"yeah she said that's because you were fired from the basketball team and you got into a fight because of me "  
"what? I didn't got fired from the basketball team what's wrong with them spread rumors like this!"  
"really? I'm glad to hear that "  
"yeah.. But she did this to you just because she thought you was the reason I got kicked out of the basketball team? Is she's crazy?"  
"no.... Because she said that you left her because of me and I'm ugly and I look like effeminates.. Am I really ugly?" yama said with a teary eyes  
"what? Is she's serious? You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life! She said that because she's jealous of you!because you're too beautiful to be a boy. Plus of course she'll be jealous of you because your beauty is natural you didn't did any plastic surgeries like her "  
"she did a plastic surgery before? "  
"yeah you don't know that? Thats why I didn't date her I don't like plastic people "  
"but she said that you reject her because of me "  
"what? No! God why she told you a lot of lies like this? Don't believe her anymore she's crazy"  
Yama nodded silently while he was looking at the floor, Yuto kissed his head and hugged him and said: "I love you so much and no one can ruin our relationship "  
next day when Yuto was in the basketball court practicing, rina saw him and said: "eh yuto-kun you're back to the basketball team congratulations! "  
"who said that he was kicked of the basketball team? " his friend kishi said.  
"you don't have to answer her " Yuto said strictly.  
Rina looked at him and said : "eeh Yuto-kun why are you saying this?"  
Yuto ignored her again.  
She come closer and hold yuto's shoulder saying : "why are ignoring me?"  
Yuto pushed her hand and said:"don't touch me "  
rina faked a teary eyes and said: "yuto-kun.. Why are you doing this to me?"  
Yuto grabbed her hands and said: "come with me "  
sure Yuto will do that because rina will started crying and everyone will blame him, so he decided to go somewhere to talk with her.  
"I know what you did "  
"eh I don't understand what are you saying " rina said nervously while she slide her fingers on her hair.  
"about Yama I know what you did to him "  
"I didn't do anything to him!"  
"stop lying! I saw the scars on his face and his neck "  
 _"that fucking faggot I'll teach him a lesson after this "_ rina said angrily in her head.  
"I didn't did the scars on his face! The book fell down on him! "  
"STOP LYING YOU DAMMIT " Yuto angrily said  
"Yuto.... "  
Yuto interrupt her and said: "anyway stay away from him and don't do anything for him or you'll see another side of me next time " then he walked away.  
rina started crying and said: "why?why you choosed him over me? "  
"I never chose you anyway"  
Then he walked away. At that moment Yama came and saw rina crying on the floor, he slowly come close to her and handed her napkin and softly saying : "here.. " rina took the napkin from him and wiped her tears saying :"I don't need your pity you faggot "  
"I ....."  
rina stand up and interrupt him again saying :"don't think that this is over I'll never give up you should see what coming next chibi "  
Yama looked at her confusingly, he didn't mean to make her feel that he pitied on her he was just sorry about her because he don't like to seeing anyone crying in front of him. After that day everything went good between them and some girls started to find them so cute together, one day when they were having lunch in the cafeteria a girl came to Yuto shyly saying : "umm are you two are really dating? "  
"yes " Yuto answered confidentiality.  
The girl almost screamed with her friend and said: "see I told you its true "  
"you two look so cute together "  
"yeah so cute "  
"especially their height difference " three girls said while looking at them.  
Yama blushed and said: "ah thank you "  
Then chinen said:"hey yamachan do you remember our middle school friend yuma?"  
"yeah?" Yama answered .  
"he came to our school today! "  
"eh really? Did he moved? "  
"yeah I guess? let's go and meet him after lunch "  
after lunch Yama went to yuma and meet him at the end of the day chinen asked Yama "let's walk home together just like old days "  
"ok but let me tell Yuto that I'm not coming home with him "  
"wait where are you going? Just send him a message " chinen said.  
Yama send Yuto a message telling him that he's with yuma and chinen and he don't have to wait him, Yuto sighed as he looked at the message and send him "ok" because he was waiting yama for 7 minutes outside the school, Next day yuma had lunch with them and Yuto was sitting there alone he felt like he was replaced, he was looking at his food and playing with it boringly.  
"so you finally come back here to Tokyo" Yama said.  
"yeah it was because of my dad job " yuma answered.  
At that moment a boy jumped next to Yuto and said:"yo I was watching you from there why are you sitting alone "  
"eh?I'm not sitting alone I'm here with my friends "  
the boy come closer to Yuto and said: "stop lying I saw you playing with your food boringly and you didn't join to their conversation"  
"ok but can you keep a distance between us? You're so close " Yuto said nervously.  
The boy laughed and said :"I'm inoo kei "  
"ah I'm nakajima Yuto, nice to meet you "  
"yeah I know you cuz I always watch you in the basketball practice "  
"ah I see " Yuto answered shortly.  
he still kinda confused with this boy suddenly jump to him and talk to him freely like that.  
"this is the first time I talk to you, I always wanted to talk to you but you were with your friends "  
 _"wow this boy can say everything on his mind "_ Yuto said in his head,  
"your face look more handsome when I look closer to you "  
Yuto laughed and looked at him and said: "yeah you're beautiful too your nose is beautiful somehow "  
"waah I'm so happy that Yuto senpai praised me!" inoo said cheerfully.  
Yuto laughed and said: "you're calling me with my first name and we just met "  
"yeah we're already friend aren't we ? it's ok for me to call you with your first name " Yuto laughed awkwardly and said: "yeah sure "  
"I'm in class B beside your class "  
"yeah and I'm in class.... "  
inoo interrupt him and said: "yeah I know" then he continued and said:"waah yuto-kun you're so kind and sweet others don't want to be my friends when I talk to them "  
 _"yeah sure they'll feel weird if you jumped to them like this and talk as if you know everything about them "_ Yuto said in his mind, then he smiled and said : "yeah I'm glad that you have become my friend too "  
inoo touched yuto's face and said: "your face so smooth and handsome "  
Yuto laughed shyly and said: "stop that's embarrassing "  
Yama looked at inoo with sharp gaze when he touched yuto's face _" he's touching what's belong to him "_ he thought in his mind.  
"yamachan what are you looking at?" chinen said  
Yama smiled and said: "um nothing "  
next day when Yama was in the class he saw Yuto and he wanted to wave him and say good morning but suddenly his hand raised down when saw inoo with Yuto, inoo sit on yuto's desk saying : "yeah I saw you doing that move you were so cool "  
"eeh you know everything about me "  
inoo laughed and said: "no it just you're my favorite player in basketball team I love watching you from above, it just you're so cool "  
Yuto laughed and said: "god you flirt, do you say this to everyone ?"  
"no only you "  
at that moment the bell rang to announce that the first class will start "you've to go to your class now " Yuto said while he was looking at inoo  
inoo stand up and said: "ah ok see you later and don't forget to teach me how to do that move "  
Yuto laughed and said: "ok ok"  
when the teacher came Yama looked at Yuto and said:"ah you have a good friendship with that guy "  
"yeah he's so funny and cool can you believe that.... "  
Yama interrupt him and said: "ok the teacher is here she will be mad if she saw us talking "  
of course Yama said that because he's jealous and he don't want to hear anything about inoo, after the class ended Yama told Yuto to have lunch with them in the cafeteria, of course he said that because he don't want Yuto to have lunch with inoo , when Yuto sit with them on table with chinen and yuma few minutes later inoo sit beside Yuto and said: "oh you're here I was looking for you at the class "  
 _"why is this super glue stick up with Yuto everywhere we go?I really hate him God I wanna stab him with this spoon "_ Yama said angrily in his mind.  
Yup Yama already started calling inoo super glue because he is like a super glue who stick with everyone so fast , Inoo moved closer to Yuto and started talking with him:"ne Yuto when are you gonna have another practice? "  
"hmm maybe after the 4rd period "  
"ok I'll make sure to come and see you "  
Yama interrupt them and handed him a piece of chicken: "Yuto say aah "  
"no I don't eat this kind of chicken "  
he handed him another piece from his bento.  
Yuto shook his head saying : "noo there is tomato you know that I'm allergic to tomato "  
Yama pouted and said: "even tho I made it with lots of love this morning "  
"sorry"  
inoo opened his mouth and said: "I can eat it I love chicken and tomatoes "  
 _" hell if I feed this weirdo with my hand "_ Yama said in his mind, Yama ignored him and he pretend that he didn't hear him and kept talking with chinen, Yuto looked at Yama and said: "what's wrong yamachan?" then he took the chopsticks and feed inoo  
"umm oishiii " inoo happily said after Yuto feed him.  
"eh you're so great yamachan I can't believe you made it " inoo said as he eat the chicken  
 _"I don't want to hear this weirdo praise my cooking skills, I don't want to hear anything from him I hate him so much "_ Yama said angrily in his head. But then he faked a smile at him saying: "um thank you "  
At the end of the day when everyone left inoo came to the basketball court saying: "everyone left "  
"yeah and I'm so tired I wanna go home now " Yuto said while he was drinking water  
"noo you promised me that you'll play with me "  
"next time "  
inoo signed and took the ball and tried to throw it, but he failed he tried for the second time but he failed, he kept trying over and over, until the ball almost touched the basketball nets, "see it almost touched the basketball nets " inoo shouted happily, he tried again but he failed, Yuto come closer to him saying: "it's because you're standing in the wrong line, stand here and try again " inoo tried but he failed again, at that moment Yama was with his friends chinen and yuma, "oh Yuto still here" chinen said when he was looking at Yuto, "yeah look at that he's so cool " yuma said when Yuto scored. Inoo sighed and said: "aah looks like I'll never gonna do that " Yuto laughed and took the ball and said: "here I'll help you " then he lift inoo up, when Yama saw them he felt pain in his chest.. He remembered how Yuto lift him like this when they first met.  
"waaah yatta!!!" inoo happily said when he scored, then he hugged Yuto and said: "yuto-kun arigatou " Yuto laughed and said: "you're being clingy again "  
"let's go " Yama said in a cold tone and fastly walked away  
"do you think that Yuto got tired from our relationship?" Yama said in a worried tone when they were walking together  
"what? what's makes say that? " chinen said.  
"I don't know he's always with inoo.. And when he lift him up like that it's the same when he lift me before we started dating "  
"eeh you're jealous? " chinen said teasingly.  
"chinen stop I'm being serious here "  
"ok ok sorry "  
yuma interrupt them and said with a lot of questions in his mind : "I'm sorry guys but what do you mean by that? I don't understand "  
"yuma are you stupid? Which part you didn't understand from this?" chinen said when he looked at yuma.  
"the jealous thing, I'm not trying to be rude but are you ...."  
"hello?they're dating you don't know that? "  
"oh I see " that's the only word that came up from yuma's mouth because he was kinda surprised.  
"anyway guys let's leave the questions behind , what do you think about this? Even tho it's only been two months since we started dating, do you think that he got tired or bored? Or maybe I did something wrong? " Yama said and he still worried looking at the ground.  
chinen put his hands on his shoulder and said: "naah don't think like this try to spend more time with Yuto "  
"how can I spend more time with him when that stupid brat called inoo kei is sticking to him all the time "  
"try to show him that both of you are dating he need to know that and I'm sure he'll take a step back "  
"ok I'll try "  
next morning as usual inoo was clinging to Yuto and talking to him with his endless talk, Yama remembered what chinen said, he quickly went to Yuto and put his hands on his shoulder and said: "yutti I miss you, you didn't call me last night I missed you so much " Yuto looked at him and smiled : "ah sorry about that I was talking with inoo Chan yesterday " Yama sighed angrily in his heart but he didn't show that on his face he kept smiling and continued to act lovey-dovey with him in front inoo, Yama touched yuto's cheek saying : "if you talk with inoo so much like this, that will make me feel jealous " Yuto laughed and said: "sorry sorry he was the one who called me yesterday "  
"sorry about that I was so bored yesterday and I couldn't call any one except Yuto " inoo said while looking at Yama who rested his head between yuto's shoulder.  
"ah sou" Yama said coldly when he was looking at inoo's eyes.  
Daiki called Yama to come with him, "jaa I'm going take care" Yama said as he kissed yuto's cheek in hope that inoo will see that, but too bad for him inoo didn't see that because at that moment inoo turned his head around to talk with someone, Yama was annoyed with that but he didn't give up he will try again, but at the end of the day he gave up and he was so broken because literally inoo don't give him time to be with Yuto and they look so happy together like there is no place for him , he went to the class to get his bag and go home, Yuto was there he looked at Yama and said: "ah yamachan you didn't go home yet" then he continued putting his books inside his bag: "it's been along time since we walked home together last time you.... " Yama interrupt him and hugged him from back, Yuto laughed softly and said: "ah you surprised me" he touched his hands and continued: "what's wrong did something happened? "  
"I missed you"  
"hai hai I missed you too "  
Yama hugged him tighter and said: "no I really missed you" Yuto let go of yama's hug softly and hugged him again from front patting on his head gently.  
"you spend a lot of time with inoo that's why I missed you so much "  
"that's because you spend a lot of time with yuma and chinen too "  
"it's different! They're.... " Yama let go of Yuto's hug and said: "never mind you'll never understand "  
Yuto smiled and said: "come here I didn't get enough of your hug "  
Yama step back looking at the ground and said: "I sometimes doubts that you still love me, Yuto are you bored of this relationship?"  
"what? No! Who told you that? I still love you and even more"  
"but you... "  
Yuto interrupt him and put his fingers on yama's lips and said: "Shh don't say that again, and don't doubt again that I still love you cause I do " Yama looked him and said: "thanks"  
Yuto laughed and said: "what do you mean by thanks? Give me a kiss "  
Yama grabbed him from his collar and pressed his lips on yuto's lips , Yuto smiled and kissed him back. Yama held yuto's hair and shove his tongue even more to deepen the kiss. And he started kissing him hard like there is no tomorrow,He want to forget about everything include inoo, he want to feel that Yuto is still his and will be forever, at that moment he knew exactly that he don't want to share Yuto with anyone.  
Next morning inoo did the same and tried to cling to Yuto. But this time Yuto told him that he want to eat lunch with Yama,"it's ok I can join you " inoo tried to cling to Yuto again .  
"no I want only the two of us sorry inoochan maybe next time "  
at the rooftop where they eat their lunch together, Yama said: "finally only the two of us "  
"yeah"  
"I hope inoo don't come here too "  
"are you jealous of him?" Yuto said jokingly .  
"yes " Yama said in a serious tone while he was drinking his juice, Yuto laughed and said: "aaahhh you're so cute when you're jealous "  
"I'm not kidding he really piss me off when he cling to you and hug you and you always laugh with him it kinda hurt my heart you know " Yama said the last sentence in a low tone while he was looking at the ground, Yuto put his hands on yama's face and said: "I'm sorry I didn't know that you'd feel like that I still love you and I'll always do " then he kiss his lips softly, Yama looked at yuto's eyes and said: "ok I'll believe you this time but next time if he did a lots of skindships with you I'm gonna kill him " he said jokingly then he kissed him back.  
The next day inoo tried to hug Yuto but he told him straight to his face : "I'm sorry I've a boyfriend and he get jealous when you hug me like that "  
"ah I see" then he made an excuse and walk away, he know that Yuto have a boyfriend but he don't want to accept that , he was upset all day because he couldn't hang out with Yuto or eat lunch with him like before, day by day his energetic smile fade away and he started to be really upset about that fact, one day when no one was in the class inoo saw Yuto he ran to him and hugged him from back, Yuto removed inoo's hands saying: "I told you don't do this again my boyfriend will get mad if he saw us " inoo sighed and pushed Yuto on the wall looking at his eyes then coldly saying: "I don't care if he saw us "  
"what are you trying to? A kabe Don?" Yuto said jokingly  
"yeah " Yuto pushed inoo's hands and laughed softly saying :"stop this" then he wanted to walk but inoo pushed his leg and catch him before he fall saying while he is on top of him: "why are avoiding me lately? "  
"ah inoo what are you doing? get off me"  
"answer me "  
"what are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you I told you my boyfriend get jealous when you do this stuff to me "  
"stop talking about him"  
"ok get off me and we'll talk what if someone saw us like this?"  
"I don't care "  
"I care now get off me "  
at that moment Yama was walking with chinen and daiki and he saw them like this. Inoo on top of Yuto looking at each other and they're so close, he stand there looking at them shockingly, why is this happening? His mind stopped working when he saw them, Yuto who noticed that there is someone staring at them he quickly pushed inoo and looked at Yama, he stand up and walked toward him saying: "Yama it's not like what you think"  
"ah sorry if I interrupt you " Yama said then he run away, Yuto quickly run after him but he couldn't find him, after a while inoo was looking for Yuto when he finally saw him in the basketball court he walked toward him but suddenly someone grabbed him from his hands, "stop playing around " daiki told him with a serious tone, inoo looked at him saying : "what do you mean?"  
"I know about you and yabu"  
"huh?"  
"I know that you're doing this stuff to make yabu feel jealous but inoo please stop don't do this with them they're really in love"  
"how did you know that?"  
"I'm your friend since we were in elementary school I know you very well"  
inoo sighed and said: "aahh then looks like my fun is over now"  
daiki smiled and said: "thank you"  
he know when inoo does that it mean that he agree to what he said and he's convinceded with what he said.  
"yabu still cares about you , stop doing that"  
"yeah I know I just want to tease a little bit more"  
" I don't know how he love you "  
"cuz I'm beautiful and cute "  
"baka you never changed "  
When Yuto found Yama crying he come closer to him softly saying : "yamachan.. "  
"I hate you "  
"I'm sorry "  
"no I really hate you "  
"it's not like what you think"  
"ok fine now leave me alone "  
Yuto put his hands on yama's face softly saying : "don't be like that "  
"ok I'm sorry because I'm being like that the sensitive boyfriend and I cry a lot about everything but you know that hurt because you said that you love me and now you did this with him, god I hate you I really really hate you because I still love you " Yama said while he was crying, Yuto interrupt him and grabbed his face and kiss him saying: "I love you"  
"I hate you" he kissed him again saying the same word: "I love you" and Yama answering the same answer: "I hate you " he pressed his lips again and print a soft kiss saying one more time : "I love you "  
"again" Yama said looking at his eyes  
"I love you " and they kiss deeply. At that day Yama knows that Yuto really love him and no matter what happen between them he will still love him and he can't deny that. They're deeply in love with each other that's what they know for sure .  
After 2 weeks in yuto's house the maids and butlers were cleaning all the house, Yuto asked them : "why are you cleaning all this?"  
"you don't know? Your mom is coming today " his Butler said.  
Yuto sighed and said: "aaah how annoying "  
Then he looked at Yama and said: "looks like we can't do anything tonight "  
"it's ok I'll come later my mom called me anyway "  
after a few minutes later Yama wanted to go home, Yuto stood on the door saying: "wait give me kiss before you leave " Yama laughed softly and kissed him, Yuto kissed him back more deeply, Yama pulled and said: "if we didn't stop I'm gonna spend the night here that's why I have to go " Yuto laughed and said: "ok see you tomorrow "  
at that moment there was a woman who saw all what happened and she stood there staring at Yuto with her mouth hanging down in shock . Yuto looked at her and said in his mind: _"shit.... "_ he step closer at her saying: "mom I can explain "  
she slap him hard saying: "you fucking gay"


	8. was all of this a lie ?

Title: was all of this a lie ?

chapter: 8

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: Romance-angst-comedy-AU

  
"what's wrong with you? " Yuto shout in anger.  
"I left the house for 3 months and that's what you do? Hooking up with faggots?"  
"don't call him like that he's my boyfriend "  
"boyfriend? Oh God how can you say these things shamelessly ? "  
"why? Its normal everyone knows about us "  
"everyone? Oh my God I've raised you to become the next company chairman and now you ruined it all "  
"God mom you're talking about this again "  
"don't you ever call me mom you're not my son "  
"ok fine but I don't want to be the next chairman I'm not interested I told you before I wanna focus on basketball "  
"God you silly brat you're still talking about this childish dream? Grow up for God sake " "I don't want to grow up " and he quickly vanished to his room, he lay on his bed cursing his mom _"I really hate her I hate the stupid old lady why did she comeback ?"_ then he sighed in anger, he turned his head when he heard his phone he check the message from Yama telling him that he already miss him, he smiled softly and send him: "I love you " Yuto don't know what he's gonna do if there is no Yama in his life he's so thankful that he still with him, he Smiled at his phone remembering yama's face as he fall asleep.  
Next day when Yuto was having breakfast with his mom he was kinda angry inside his heart he don't want to talk to her or look at her face.  
"why did you come? Did your boyfriend dump you or what ?" yuto said as he was drinking juice .  
"have some respect when you talk to me "  
"yeah whatever"  
yuto's real mom died in car accident when he was 5 his dad married another woman and now they live far from each other they're like strangers for each other they go and hang out with whoever they want, that's why they don't know anything about each other, His dad married her because of the company , however Yuto is the only one who got hurt from all of this, he forgot what family mean and how it feels like when you have a family and having dinner or breakfast with them, as much as this fact hurt him so bad and effect it him so much he tried not think about it anymore.  
"I've decided that you're going to another school " his mom finally speak when she was drinking a tea.  
"what? What do you mean by this?" Yuto raised his voice in surprise and anger.  
"you heard me I told you that you're gonna move to another school"  
"WHY?"  
"I want to separate you away from your gay friends I know that they ruined you like this" yup yuto's mom said that straight to his face.  
"no way I'm not gonna move to another school they didn't ruin me I chosed to be like this it's something up to me I love him and he love me that's it !"  
"stop saying this stupid stuff about love or whatever you're still young and stupid , love doesn't exist here "  
"you say this because you failed in finding love don't relate your experiences with me! i'm not gonna be like you"  
yuto's mom hit the table in anger and said: "you're out of control since when you become rude like this? "  
Yuto stand up and said:"since you left me and fill my heart with emptiness and sadness" and he quickly vanished away, Yuto's mom sighed in anger as she tell her Butler to give her informations about Yama, "I wanna know everything about that little brat who made him like this I wanna know why he's so crazy in love with him " she said angrily while she was looking at yuto's room.  
next day When Yuto arrived to the class he sit in his seat thinking and worried expressions was showed up all over his face.  
"Yuto? Yuto do you hear me?" Yama said when he was touched yuto's face, Yuto suddenly woke up from his thoughts and said: "ah yeah yeah sorry "  
"what's wrong with you? "  
"um nothing I was thinking "  
"what were you thinking about? "  
"nothing"  
"ok ~ you're acting weird today I hope that you're ok "  
after that when Yuto was walking he saw rina and she smiled at him saying :"ne yuto-kun did your mom comeback from America?"  
"yeah"Yuto answered with a confused look he felt weird at that moment it's not about because she smiled at him he just felt that there is something gonna happen , but he tried to calm himself and not thinking too much, when he went to his class he saw Yama, then he suddenly hugged him, Yama looked at him surprisingly but he hugged him back anyway.  
"did something happened? " Yama said softly.  
"um nothing just let me stay like this for a while " then he rested his head on yama's chest smelling that beautiful scent and wishing that he want to stay like this forever. But nothing last long, when he comeback from school he found his mom sitting in the living room then she said : "come here " he walked closer while he was looking at her confusingly he felt that there is something will happen.  
"I read about that boy called yamada I thought that he may be rich but even his house is smaller than our garden " she said when she was holding a paper, Yuto took the paper angrily and said: "where did you get that?" she smirked and continued "but maybe the only good thing that his dad is working in my company "  
"what do you mean?" Yuto felt that there is something behind that smirk.  
"nothing you'll know later, anyway sit down I wanna talk to you about something " Yuto sit down and said: "yeah?"  
"you're going to get married"  
Yuto stand up and shout: "what???!no way I'm still young!!"  
"you heard me, you're going to be engaged with this girl" she showed him a picture, yuto's mouth hang down open in shock saying while he was looking at the picture: "she's with me at school "  
"then that will be great you will not gonna have any trouble at the first meeting "  
"no way! I'm not gonna marry her! I told you I've a boyfriend "  
"stop saying this stupid stuff for God sake! Be a little mature when you talk to me!" "stop deciding everything for me!"  
"you'll marry her for the sake of this company"  
" I don't give a damn about this company! "  
"you'll in the future "  
"I told you I don't want that company or anything from you or your money I'm not going to marry her and that's my final word "  
"you will"  
"and if I didn't? "  
"you'll see something else" and she pointed at the paper in yuto's hand, then she continued: "anyway go and wear your clothes we gonna have a dinner with them tonight " Yuto went to his room and throw himself on the bed thinking about this marriage thing and he'll have a dinner with them now how did all this happened all of sudden?how in the world he's gonna marry rina? Between all the girls that exist in this world why he should marry rina? This is the worse.  
 _"maybe if I ruined teverything they'll hate me and they'll cancel all of this "_ Yuto was talking to himself.  
 _"yeah yeah that's great I'll mess around and act rudly and they'll hate me and I'll have to keep yamachan forever, you're genius Yuto a genius "_ Yuto happily said to himself, But this smile didn't stay on his face for so long , his mom came to his room and told him to dressed up because they're coming soon.  
"and don't do anything or you'll see something horrible to your lovely boyfriend " she warned him as she walked away, Yuto shouldn't do anything tonight or she'll do something to Yama he felt defeated and his heart hurt him so bad, after that when rina and her father arrived rina run to Yuto and held his hands saying while she was whispering in his ears : "we're finally together again! " Yuto looked at her then turn his face away, he was so cold on the table, when they started to discuss about engagement rina agreed while Yuto was quite he didn't say anything, his mother hit his legs under the table, and he said in low voice: "y-yes" her father happily said:"great i'm so happy for my daughter please take care of her " _"God this stupid old man how he can make his daughter get married at this young age?"_ Yuto said in his mind while he was looking at her father,after that when his mom asked them to go to another room because they want to discuss things about the company, they went to the living room.  
"why you didn't take me to your room?" rina said as she was looking at the living room  
"I don't like when random people come to my room"  
"yeah but I'm not a random person I'm your future wife "  
"yeah whatever " she sit closer to Yuto and held his shoulder saying: "come on Yuto aren't you happy about this?"  
"of course not"  
"why?"  
"because I've a boyfriend"  
at that moment yuto's phone rang and he received a message from Yama, he said when he looked at his phone: "speaking about the angel here he is"  
"he's a devil not an angel " rina angrily said.  
"aah he's asking what I'm doing! will.. I'm just missing him as usual" Yuto said as he tried to tease rina.  
"tell him that you're in the middle of our engagement thing " rina teasingly said.  
Yuto ignored her and send a lot of hearts to Yama just to tease rina even more.  
"you should break up with him soon, I don't want to share my man with others "  
"you already started calling me your man even though I didn't agree?"  
"yeah you're my fiance and my future husband "  
"stop saying these things nothing will happen "  
"yeah but you already agreed there " after a while she stand up and continued: "anyway I'm going my father is calling me" when she wanted to walk away Yuto touched her shoulder and said: "wait... Don't tell anyone about this .. "  
"I'll see "  
"rina no please "  
"ok fine" then she step away a few steps and continued: "if you want my advice you should break up with him soon, if he knows about this he'll really hate you for the rest of his life will that's my opinion good luck and if you need anybody to talk with I'm here" then she kissed his cheek and walked away, Yuto wipe his cheek in disgust, but he was still thinking about what rina said , does he really need to break up with Yama even though everything was perfect between them? how he's gonna do that? Thats impossible ! At that moment his mom came to his room and said: "I've discussed everything with her father and I've decided not to move you to another school I want your relationship to grow stronger since both of you in the same school "  
"mom wait "  
"what? "  
"I don't want that .. I'll do anything for you but please not this "  
"too late I've decided everything, you'll thank me later "  
Yuto paused for a moment then he shout in anger: "no I'm not gonna thank you I hate you, and I'll hate you for the rest of my life if that happen"  
"that will happen dear don't worry "  
"I hate you I wish you wasn't my mother "  
"I'm not your real mother silly , did you forgot that your real mother died when you were 5?"  
yuto's eyes become teary then he shout again saying :"get out"  
she walked away then she stopped and said: "oh yeah by the way about your little boyfriend, if I saw you with him again or if he tried to ruin this engagement I'll fire his father and you know what's gonna happen after that's why you should break up with him soon"  
Yuto throw his face on the pillow and started crying, how this suddenly happen everything was so perfect yesterday and now everything turn into a disaster and he need to break up with Yama? how he's gonna do that? He cried because he know that he lost Yama forever even though he didn't talk to him yet .  
next day rina came and cling to Yuto again and in the lunch break she asked him to go with her to talk .  
"I told you don't come here again"  
"why? Everyone should know that we're engaged "  
"I told you don't tell them about that "  
"ok I'll tell them that we started dating again"  
"no not even that"  
"why you didn't tell him yet?"  
"no "  
"hurry up and tell him before he find out that by himself "  
"ok I know you don't have to tell me that "  
"ok then I'm leaving my friends are waiting for me see you later " then she kissed his cheek, he wiped his cheek in anger and told her: "stop kissing me I didn't allow you to do this "  
"yeah but I think it's fine since we're.... "  
"stop saying that too "  
"really Yuto it's ok for us to do anything now even if I get pregnant from you it's ok " "god how can you say these things shamelessly?"  
"because I love you"  
then she walked away, _"love is not like that idiot "_ Yuto said in a low tone, after that Yama noticed that rina is coming to their class to talk with Yuto and he didn't eat lunch with him so he was worried , of course he was worried the girl who confessed to him is clinging to him again, Yama came to Yuto and softly said: "ne Yuto I saw rina come here few times I wonder why?"  
"yeah I don't know and I don't care " Yuto answered coldly , Yama came closer to Yuto and tried to kiss him but Yuto moved his head away to avoid the kiss then telling him: "I'm going I heard my friends calling me" Yama was so surprised by that he wondered what's wrong with Yuto? did he do something wrong or what?  
The next two days Yuto did the same thing avoiding Yama and rina was clinging to him all the time, even some people suspect about their relationship like are they dating again or what? Yama had enough he tried to call Yuto, but Yuto tried to avoide him again, at the end of the day Yama took yuto's hands and told him to come with him in the class, he said it with a serious look, when they were in the class Yama let go of yuto's hands and told him: "look I'm not gonna talk about you and rina I just wanna ask you why are you treating me like that lately? You know I dont deserve this and yeah I know that you're tired of my jealousy thing but.... "  
Yuto interrupt him and said in a cold tone: "I'm tired of everything"  
"what?" Yama said surprisingly and worriedly  
"I wanna break up " Yuto finally said it with the same cold tone.  
"yuto don't joke about this "  
"do I look like I'm telling a joke? "  
"Yuto stop this " Yama said with a worried expression  
"stop what?" Yuto answered coldly again .  
"all of this just stop "  
"I'm saying the truth you asked me and I said I want to break up "  
"why?"  
"I told you I'm tired stop asking the same question all the time it's annoying " Yuto said with annoyed tone.  
"what about all what we had?"  
"just forget it and move on all this relationship was a waste of time"  
"what do you mean by forget it and move on are you stupid? " Yama said and his eyes become teary.  
Yuto sighed annoyingly and said:"don't cry that's annoys me even more " then he continued: "let's just forget about everything ok? "  
"how do you want me to forget about everything you idiot? " Yama started crying.  
"just forget it is it really hard? "  
"was all the words you said it to me a lie?all we had was a lie?"  
"will yeah I was just having fun with you " Yuto said then he laughed, Yama punched him on his face and he fell down on the floor, then he said while he was crying:"you're stupid stupid stupid stop making fun of me you jerk"  
"that's the truth" Yama sit on top of him then he slapped him saying between his sobs: "shut up don't say anything" then he continued while he was still crying: "I was always the one who give you too much you didn't deserve it you didn't deserve anything " then he stand up and walk away, Yuto said while he was still on the ground: _"I made him cry.. I'm the worst.."_ then he could feel that there is something falling from his face , he touched the tears that fallen from his eyes and continued : "huh?why am I crying ? " he stand up and touched his lips and he find blood he wipe it saying : _"he could hit me all day I don't mind because I deserve that "_

 

A/N : fighting scene inspired by RNM drama xD


	9. I'll Never Be Over You

Title: I'll Never Be Over You

chapter: 9

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: Romance-angst-comedy-AU

  
when Yama come back from school he throw his head on his pillow and cried his eyes out, was all of for fun? How he could forget all what they had when he give him so much to remember .. He don't know how everything turned out like this , all he know right now that he want to take his heart out because he hurt him so much he couldn't bear the pain anymore, he cried and cried as he fall asleep, the next day his eyes were so red from crying and his head was hurting him too, when daiki saw him he looked at his face and said with a surprised looks: "what happened ?your eyes are so red "  
"I broke up with Yuto "  
"what?" daiki said surprisingly  
"he said he was tired and he was doing this stuff with me just for fun"  
"what? No way Yuto will never do that! I'm sure he have a reason it's impossible that he was messing with you just for fun"  
"but he said it to my face "  
daiki smiled at him saying: "don't worry I'm sure he have a reason let's just wait and see he was so in love with you no way that he was messing with you just for fun "  
Yama nodded and walked to the class, then he heard someone saying: "ne I heard that rina and Yuto started dating again "  
"did they date before?"  
"yeah everyone saw them together on fireworks festival"  
"so yamada and Yuto broke up?"  
everyone was gossiping about them and Yama heard all of this, he felt like he wanted to cry right now, daiki looked at him and said: "I'm sorry yama let's go outside they're stupid gossiping about other people's lives "  
when they went outside the class daiki put his hands on yama's shoulder and told him: " I didn't expect Yuto doing this don't think about him just forget it " Yama started crying and throw himself to daiki and hugged him  
"ok don't cry he don't deserve your tears he's a jerk anyway " daiki tried to calm him down  
"it hurt my heart seeing him with her, was he really hanging out with me just for fun that really hurt " Yama cried harder between daiki's shoulder  
"ok don't cry don't cry" daiki replied.  
Breaking up with Yuto was hard but the hardest thing when he see rina with him all the time, he can bear the break up thing but he couldn't bear seeing Yuto with her, that left a a deep scar in his heart a scar that'll be there forever, because Yuto was the first person that he loved him and he trusted him with all his heart and soul, he was crying every night when he come back home, he lost his bright smile and his energetic personality  
"god Yama stop doing this to your self, stop crying over him it's been two weeks " daiki said when he went to yama's house with chinen when he had a fever because he didn't eat and was crying all the time  
"I wish I can "  
"you'll find someone better than him "  
"I don't want, that's was my first love story and the last I don't want to fall in love again "  
"don't say that love is a beautiful thing "  
"yeah I know love is beautiful for you because you're with takaki right now, go home he must be waiting for you "  
"it's not about takaki will yeah I'm in love with him, but no it's not like that" "whatever staying like this is so much better than go to school and see him"  
chinen touched his head and continued: "your eyes are so red and you're burning, please stop doing this to yourself "  
"don't worry my mom is taking care of me you can go home" Yama said then he turned his face away, chinen and daiki sighed and stood up, then they walked away from his room, chinen looked at daiki and said with a worried look: "he look horrible, I still can't believe that Yuto did this "  
"yeah he's a jerk for doing this to him I feel sorry for him, he don't deserve this"  
after a few days Yama still feel so depressed and he totally lost his energetic personality, he don't talk to anyone and lose his temper easily and he's super sensitive yeah that's because he's depressed, when Yuto saw him like that he felt so guilty and hurt, he was hurt more than him, because he was forced to be with someone he don't want to be with, and he made his love of his life hate him and people hating him too , yeah yama's friends hated Yuto , he ruined everything.  
One day when Yama was walking close to the basketball court, suddenly rina's friends showed up in front of him, he tried to ignored them and walk away but suddenly one of them said: "oh look who's here isn't him who did that scar on yuto's face?"  
"really?so they broke up?"  
"yeah that's why rina and Yuto are dating again"  
"I think that Yuto was being with him just for fun" then they laughed teasingly, yama's eyes become teary when he heard them saying this, then one of them continued: "I don't blame him if I..... " at that moment a ball was kicked close to her head they all stunned in their places in shock , they turn their faces in surprise and they saw Yuto standing there.  
"Stop saying lies and shit and gossiping about other people's lives that's pathetic " Yuto said as he took the ball from the ground, the three girls apologized nervously and walked away, Yama looked at Yuto and said: "why did you do that?"  
"they were saying lies"  
"no they were right I did that scar on your face when I punched you"  
"they were gossiping about me"  
Yama paused for a few seconds then he said: "Yuto i wanna ask you something .."  
yuto looked at him and said : " hm?"  
"Did you really loved me? Please just answer this and I'll leave you forever "  
"and if I answer that will you forget about me and move on? "  
"yes"  
Yuto paused for a few mintues then he looked at him and said: "yes I did... "  
"then why you.... "  
"you said that you will ask me one question "  
"but... "  
"sorry I've to go" then he walked away.  
 _"you didn't answer any of my questions idiot you left me with a lot of questions instead of answers"_ Yama said in his mind as his eyes becomes teary again .  
After that day Yama didn't get any better and everyone was worried about him, he even become worse after that day, he wanted to move on and forget but he don't know how, one day someone started sending him gifts with things he like such as : his favorite food-games-movie everything he like  
"eeh you're getting a lot of your favorite things lately maybe that's from your crush " daiki said when he looked at the gifts in Yama's closet .  
Yama laughed and said: "no way"  
yup that gifts was from Yuto maybe that's the only thing he could do and it's kinda worked, these games and movies was keeping Yama distracted from his thoughts and stopped him thinking about yuto , after that Yama felt he can move on and he realized that he hated Yuto because his friends was right he don't deserve his tears  
"what's happened yamachan you look energetic today " daiki said when he looked at Yama happy face when he entered the class  
"I'm fine I just realized that Yuto is a jerk he don't deserve my tears and yeah I'm over the depression thing too" yama said when he sit next to daiki  
"I'm happy to hear that let's go to karaoke today"  
"yeah sure let's have some fun there "  
when yuto heard yama saying that about him he felt pain in his chest until he couldn't breath , now the person he loved the most hated him .. and left him like eveyone in his life he is lonely again .. he kept saying to himself : _" i deserve that i deserve that "_

 

A/N :sorry for this gloomy chapter please don't hate me :(


	10. all of you is mine

Title: all of you is mine

chapter: 10 -FINAL-

Pairing: Yutoyama

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance-angst-comedy-AU

 

**After a year**

Yama got a new haircut he realized that he's not over Yuto and that was the most hurtful truth for him , one time he saw rina kiss Yuto he cried and said to himself: _"what's wrong with you idiot?it's been a year since you broke up with him, he got a girlfriend and you're still here crying over him?he don't care about you stop crying and thinking about him"_ at that day he realized that he's not over Yuto , and that fact was the reason that made him cry all the time, he's so weak toward him after all, he told himself that when they'll graduate all of this will end.  
At the end of the year the engagement news was spread all over the school, when Yama heard that he felt a horrible pain in his chest he told himself: _"keep calm all of this will end soon.. It will end soon"_ then he cried as he was holding his chest, he believed that when he graduate all of this pain and failure will end soon he was always reminding himself these words.  
one day before two weeks from their graduation everyone was spending time together to enjoy and create a beautiful memories , and they tried to take each others's emails to keep in touch after graduation, one day when Yuto was walking in the halls he went to the class to see his classmates but no one was there except Yama, Yuto looked at the class and said: "eeh where is everyone? "  
"I think they went to karaoke "  
"aah I see"  
that was the first time they talked to each other ever since that day, Yuto looked at Yama and said: "oh you got a new haircut"  
"yeah I thought I should change something"  
 _"you want to forget me that much?"_ Yuto said in his mind.  
As known women cut their hair after a break up to forget about the pain and have a new start.  
yama looked at the window and said : " huh finally we gonna gradute from this school .. "  
"yeah .. " yuto replied .  
yama looked at him and said : " oh yeah congratulation on your engagement "  
" thank you "  
then both of them were silenced and the atmosphere become weird , yama cut it and said : " listen i wanna say something .. "  
he took a deep breath and continued as he was looking at the ground :" no matter what happen between us i hope everything is ok now , even if you get married i hope we can keep in touch after school .. i hope we forget about everything and move on without hard feelings or something .. "  
his eyes become teary and he felt the pain gonna rip his chest : " i'm sorry i was childish and selfish i tried to stick with you in a childish and selfish way and i forget that you have a lot of responsibilities i was only thinking about myself .."  
 _"when did you think about yourself? .. it's me who was selfish and hurt you , you didn't do anything .. it's me not you .. "_ yuto wanted to say these words to yama but he couldn't .  
he cried and continued : "i thought that love can beat anything but i was wrong ... "  
he wiped his tears and said : " i'll always wish you happiness because you were my friend before you become my lover "  
yuto stand there looking at him and he felt his heart broke into a million pieces .. how he can bear seeing the person he loved the most crying in front of him and he can't do anything .. and most of that he was the reason why he's crying .  
yama wiped his tears and laughed saying : " aaah i started crying again .. i become so emotional lately that's so embarrassing"  
" maybe that's because my fish died last week that's why i'm so emotional remember my fish ? the yellow one ? and my cat .... " yama started to say random things and he don't know what he's saying .  
suddnly yuto took him into his arms and hugged him tightly and yama burst into tears again.  
" You didn't do something wrong i'm the one who is sorry " yuto said as he was tighten his hug on yama's body feeling his tears falling on his chest and smelling his scent that scent he always missed .  
" i'm so sorry " yuto said as he was taking his small body closer to his arms .  
" no.. this is wrong " yama said in a low tone and yuto didn't heard him .  
" this is wrong yuto " yama pulled from the hug looking at the ground.  
" what do you mean ? " yuto said surprisingly .  
" you're with her now "  
" i don't care i didn't want this "  
" but this is wrong .. you'll break her heart "  
then he touched yama's cheek and said : " yama i .... "  
he was cut off when yama pushed his hands saying : " no "  
at that moment rina came to the class and said : " yuto let's go to karaoke everyone is waiting for us " then she looked at yama and said : " why are you with this weirdo ? "  
she held yuto's shoulder and kept looking at yama as she's saying : _" stay away from him"_  
yama looked at them and took his bag saying : " ah sorry i'm leaving "  
then he accidentally hit the desk and his bag fell down , he immediately went to take his things and yuto helped him , then suddnly yuto saw a picture of him and yama inside his book , he took it and look at it , yama quickly took the picture from his hands saying : " i don't know who put this here "  
yuto took it again from yama's hands and look at it again , rina looked at them and said : " what's wrong ? "  
yama stood up and took the photo from yuto's hand saying : " nothing i'm going "  
" wait " yuto tried to stop yama before he walk away .  
rina looked confusingly at yuto saying as she was tighten her hands around yuto's hands : " what's wrong yuto ? "  
yuto pushed her hand away and touched yama's shoulder saying as he was looking at his eyes : " wait don't go "  
" what's wrong ? she's waiting for you " yama looked at him confusingly .  
rina pushed yuto's hands from yama's shoulder saying angrily :" what's wrong with you ? "  
" i'm going " yama nervously said and he walked away .  
yuto pushed rina's hands as he went to run after yama , but rina held his shoulder roughly and turned his face to meet her eyes and said : " where are you going ? don't tell me that you still have feelings for him ? don't forget that we're together now "  
" i don't care about that "  
" what do you mean ? we're engaged don't forget that "  
yuto turned his face and looked at her eyes saying : " you know what ? i'm sick of you and all of this and i don't care what's gonna happen after that but we're over " and he walked away .  
" YUTO ! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! " rina shouted as yuto was walking away .  
" ugghh that fucking faggot!!! he ruined everything! i hate him! i fucking hate him! " rina cursed yama angrily .  
then she took her phone saying as she was calling yuto's mom : " let's see how are you gonna do about this "  
on the other side yuto found yama standing next to his closet taking his shoes to go home because today was so hard he want to go home and have a break from everything .  
yama looked at him saying : "what are you doing here ?"  
" i wanna talk "  
" there is nothing to talk about i said what's on my mind at that moment "  
" i still love you "  
" what about her ? "  
" i can't stand her anymore or any of this i'm sick and tired "  
" what do you mean ? "  
" i was forced "  
yama paused for a moment and said :" i don't .... "and his words was cut when he felt that someone grabbed his head and pressed his lips on his , yama looked surprisingly at yuto and he wanted to push him away but yuto took yama's cold hands and put held them next to his chest.  
Then he easily give up on the kiss and give himself to yuto .  
 _" am i dreaming ? if i'm dreaming please god don't wake me up "_ yama said in his mind as he kissed yuto back as hard as he did tasting his lips those lips that he miss them more than anything , and yuto slide his tongue inside yama's mouth as he felt heat all over his body specially his face , then they both of them pulled to catch some air , yuto looked at yama's face and said : " why are you crying ? "  
" i'm not , it's just .. i wonder if that a dream or not "  
yuto looked at him and took him into his arms and hug him so tight whispering in his ears : " i'm so sorry , i love you so much "  
yama hugged him back saying : " don't you ever leave me again "  
" i won't " yuto said as he kissed yama's head.  
after that when yuto come back home his mom shouted : " YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME HERE! "  
yuto looked at her annoyingly and he tried to ignore here but she shouted again : " do you know what's gonna happen to your little boyfriend! "  
" i don't care "  
she tried to slap him but he catch her hand before she slap him then he said : " i'm not your doll anymore i'm sick of you and all of this i'm done "  
" you fucking brat ! aren't you shame of yourself ? is this how you make you make your family proud"  
"i'm proud of myself "  
"you fucking gay"  
"i am "  
then he looked at her and he wanted to walk away but she shouted : " you'll ruin our company and everything "  
" i don't care "  
" you selfish brat you never cared about anything but yourself , don't you ever come here and ask for money "  
" i never asked for your money , and remember you're a second wife you don't have any authority here "  
she throw everything on the table in anger and shouted : " stupid little brat! you are a shame on this family" he looked at her and said : " you're crazy you need to see a doctor "  
"SHUT UP"  
he walked away and went straight to his room .  
she called her secretary : " fire that man who called yamada or whatever"  
" he quit since last year "  
"what ? what do you mean ? "  
" he went to work in another company "  
" are you kidding me ? how did you let him quit ? "  
" huh ? you're the one who said it's fine if he want to quit "  
" ughhh" she angrily said then hang up .  
next day when yuto woke up he was having a breakfast with his father after he come back from a work trip .  
" so did you think about the college you wanted to go after you gradute ? "  
" umm not really .."  
" you're going to gradute from school after a few weeks and you didn't think about your future?"  
"i did it just .. i'm not sure .. but i'll go to a normal college just like my high school "  
" why? "  
" hmmm i don't know i wanna be with my lover "  
" stop thinking about others and think about yourself "  
"no i really love ... him" yuto said the last word in a low tone as he was looking at the ground.  
" him ? "  
" yes " yuto answered nervously .  
" aah i see "  
yuto looked at his father surprisingly he's not gonna shout or slap him or anything ?  
" are you ok with that ? "  
" yeah it's your life at the end "  
" thank you so much dad i love you "  
" what for ? " his dad laughed .  
" i don't know for accepting me"  
" you're my son sure i'll accept you "  
" and what about your engagement with that girl ? " his dad continued as he was eating .  
" i didn't like her from the beginning i was forced "  
"really ? what do you mean ? "  
" your wife forced me "  
" call her mom "  
his dad always tell yuto to call his wife mom , not because he love her no because he want him to feel safe and he have a mother just like other kids.  
" ok sorry i mean mom anyway , she said if i didn't agree to this engagement she'll fire my boyfriend's father "  
" aah she still play that kind of games "  
" yeah "  
" why would she do that ? "  
" i don't know she said because her company or something "  
" why you didn't tell me about that before ? "  
" i don't know because you were busy and travelling all the time and maybe you won't listen to me "  
" no of course i'd listen to you , this is something you choose by yourself no one can choose it for you , because marriage is responsibility you've to choose carefully "  
" yeah you're right "  
at that day yuto realized something and he regret that he didn't talk to his father from the beginning , maybe his father was always there for him but he didn't realize that .  
after that yuto went to the park to see yama because he felt he wanted to see and he can't wait until tomorrow .  
" sorry i'm late " yama said when he arrived .  
yuto stand up and suddnly hugged yama .  
yama laughed softly and hugged him back .  
" i'm already missing you " yuto said when he pulled from the hug  
yama blushed and smiled at him .  
then they walk together , when yuto was holding yama's hand he said : " your hands are cold " then he put them in his pocket and said : "this is to warm you a little bit "  
yama blushed and his heart beated fast at how yuto was and still gentle , then said : " where are we going ? "  
" nowhere "  
" huh ? "  
" i wanna walk with you and i don't care where are we going "  
yama blushed and said : " ok "  
they went together to see the lighting tower holding hands all the time , and when their date was about to end yuto said : "let's go home together"  
" yeah let's go i told my mom that i'm gonna come back early "  
"let's go to my house"  
yama looked at yuto and he know what he mean , he said : " but your mom .... "  
" don't worry she's not home "  
" ok " yama answered as he was blushing.  
when they went to yuto's room , he immediately throw yama on the bed and started kissing him, yama circled his hands around yuto's neck and kissed him back then he slowly slide his hands under yama's shirt playing with his nipples and touching his chest and leaving marks all over his body he went to his neck his favorite part and kiss it gently as he was tasting every inch of yama's body and kissing his neck like there is no tomorrow .  
Then he slowly insert two fingers inside yama's hole , yama moaned and put his hands on yuto's shouler .  
" are you nervous ? "  
" y-yeah a little bit "  
" don't worry i'll be gentle " yuto said as he print a soft kiss on yama's lips .  
yama took a deep breath and nodded .  
" a-ah .. w-wait slowly " yama moaned loudly when yuto entered him.  
" it's so tight because it's been a long time "  
yuto stayed there for a few seconds to give time for yama to get used to the size  
" you can go now " yama said after a few mintues .  
yuto started thrusting in a slow pace inside him and yama was grabbing the bed sheets because of the pain , then yuto tangled his hand with yama's hands and starting kissing him to disract him from pain , few mintues later yama felt better and the pain turned to pleasure , he circled his legs around yuto to feel deeper when yuto was inside him , every time yuto was hitting his sweet spot he was moaning his name , and that turns yuto even more until his inside was flooding with yuto's semens when he releases inside him .  
"i love you so much " yuto said as he was panting heavily when he rested his head on the pillow beside yama .  
" how's that? did i hurt you ? " he continued.  
" just at the beginning but that was awesome it's just like our first time "  
" yeah " yuto laughed softly .  
" but i love you " yama said as he kissed yuto's lips softly .  
then he rested his head in yuto's chest and hugged him so tight because he'll never let go of him again , yuto did the same and hugged yama after he kissed his head .  
after a few days when they were sitting next to each other on the rooftop yama asked : " what college are you going to after we gradute ? "  
" i don't know "  
" how you don't ... "  
yama was cut by yuto when he touched his hands : " anywhere but with you , i don't want to leave you ever again "  
" what do you mean ? don't make your decisions depends on my decisions it's your life we still can hang out together even if we're not together in the same college it's ok "  
"we'll find a way together , and i want us to live together since we'll be grown ups in college "  
" but that .... "  
" no yama i want to see you every day and kiss you every night i want all of you , beside me all the time "  
yama blushed and hold yuto's hands tighter , yuto hugged him and kissed his head saying : "i won't let go of you ever again "

even though they were young and naive but their love was pure and real.

\- END-

 

A/N : i hope the ending was good for everyone :) thank you for reading it till the end ! i thought this fic was fine and i didn't thought anyone would like it that much ! but you guys encouraged me a lot to write more and more! <3 thank you for your comments it really means a lot for me :) i actually get emotional when i was writing this xD i don't know man yutoyama's love hit my heart so deep :"( that's why this is the first and last time i'll ever write angst about them xD  
once again thank you for reading it till the end <3


End file.
